


La noche previa al alba

by Drake15



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake15/pseuds/Drake15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Joonmyun lleva una vida solitaria, sin lujos y sin nadie en su vida. Cuando se cansa, decide adoptar una mascota en el refugio de animales donde trabaja Baekhyun.</p><p><b>Título:</b> La noche previa al alba<br/><b>Autor:</b> Drake15<br/><b>Género:</b> Romance, Fluff<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Palabras:</b> ~19000<br/><b>Advertencia:</b> Breves escenas de bullying y autoflagelación</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### Capítulo 1

Joonmyun regresó a su hogar luego de trabajar y fue recibido por el silencio. Nadie que lo saludara, que le preguntara cómo le fue, que estuviera en la cocina preparando algo cuyo aroma inundase la sala de estar. Pero él era feliz así, era la vida que había escogido llevar. La lámpara prendió con un suave _clic_ y la sala quedó teñida de una luz anaranjada que se fue volviendo cada vez más amarillenta. Puso a hervir agua y se cambió la ropa por algo de entrecasa; sus pisadas y el silbido del vapor eran lo único que rompía el silencio aquella noche. Cenó jajangmyeon viendo una serie nueva en la televisión, una de época sobre detectives y asesinatos y una protagonista femenina hermosa. Era más de lo mismo y terminó aburriéndole a la media hora. Apagó la televisión y arrastró los pies hasta el dormitorio, demasiado cansado como para tener ganas de hacer nada más. Al día siguiente despertó, se bañó, desayunó y regresó al trabajo.

Así era como Kim Joonmyun pasaba los días: llenos de monotonía y metido en la rutina. Pero no le disgustaba; de hecho, él prefería las cosas así. Tener una rutina le daba seguridad, le hacía sentir que tenía un control total sobre su vida.

Su trabajo era simple: se quedaba metido en un cubículo de oficina cinco horas seguidas, tenía una breve pausa para almorzar y luego trabajaba cinco horas más. A veces atendía el teléfono y respondía dudas de clientes, soportaba sus gritos y trataba de no contestarles de mala manera, aun cuando por la rabia las manos se le empezaban a agitar. La mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, mantenía la vista fija en su monitor, revisando cifras en un archivo de Excel y corroborando que todos los datos estuvieran bien; imprimiendo informes sobre los gastos y las deudas de la compañía; triturando recibos viejos y comprando talonarios nuevos por internet. La gente del área de contabilidad ganaba bastante bien y él, con las horas extras que hacía a diario, contaba con un buen sueldo a fin de mes que le aseguraba poder llevar una vida dándose los lujos que quisiera.

Pero él no los quería. El dinero extra lo tenía en una caja de ahorro. Escogió llevar una vida modesta, sin mucha ostentación ni gastos superfluos. Sólo las cosas necesarias, y cada tanto, cuando era sábado a la madrugada y estaba jugando al Diablo III con Sehun y se le antojaba un helado, pedía a domicilio. Melón y cheesecake, siempre la misma combinación. Era la que le gustaba y no quería otra cosa.

Era la vida que había escogido llevar. La que le hacía sentir que estaba totalmente conforme, que no necesitaba nada más. Trataba de engañarse a sí mismo y hacerse creer que el hueco que sentía en su pecho no existía. Que aquella presión interna —que parecía estrujarle el corazón cada vez que veía parejas caminando de la mano por la calle o a dos ancianos sentados en una banca en la plaza— era producto de su imaginación, que en realidad él se encontraba perfecto. Bien. Pero fracasaba en el intento, y lo sabía.

Un viernes, se cansó. Llegó a su casa, recibido por la negrura de siempre, y decidió que era el momento de dejar atrás la soledad. Al día siguiente, casi a primera hora y después de desayunar, salió a trotar. Como no tenía trabajo los fines de semana, se mantenía ocupado con otros hobbies. Los sábados por la mañana salía a correr, para mantenerse en buen estado de salud. A la tarde tenía clase de inglés, para ejercitar la mente y la memoria. Los domingos no hacía nada: era cuando más tiempo tenía para pensar y cuando la soledad más se hacía notar, sobre todo si el día estaba lluvioso.

Dobló en una esquina prevista y divisó a lo lejos su lugar de destino: el centro de adopción animal. Una edificación de ladrillo con columnas blancas, de aspecto hogareño por fuera pero no tanto por dentro. Pisos de cerámico amarillo y el zumbido de las luces fluorescentes. Perros y gatos en jaulas, que lo miraban con ojos expectantes, como pidiéndole que los llevara a todos.

Empezó a sentir mucha pena por los animales encerrados y llegó un momento en el que creyó que no podía soportar más verlos así. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir, cuando de pronto oyó una voz.

—Señor, bienvenido. ¿Busca adoptar una mascota?

Joonmyun se giró y miró a quien le acababa de hablar: era un muchacho joven, de cabello castaño y facciones delicadas. Había algo familiar en su voz que no logró identificar, y le trajo a la mente el vago recuerdo de un pupitre junto a una puerta. Le extrañó no haberlo visto al entrar.

—Qué pregunta boba, por supuesto que viene para eso; si no, no hubiera entrado —agregó el dependiente en voz más baja, casi como hablando consigo mismo—. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Buscaba adoptar un perro —respondió Joonmyun. El otro asintió y lo miró, a la espera de que le diera más detalles—. Eh, no muy grande porque vivo en un apartamento, y si puede ser que no pierda demasiado pelo.

—Se me ocurren un par de candidatos.

En una jaula al fondo de un corredor angosto había cuatro cachorros durmiendo, cada uno en una cama circular de distintos colores. Uno de ellos, un perro de pelaje negro, se despertó y lo miró desde la cama, panza arriba.

—Esa es Bona —explicó el hombre—, es relativamente nueva aquí.

—Es una perra salchicha, ¿no? —le preguntó Joonmyun, que conocía como dos razas de perro y eso era todo. El otro soltó una risita.

—Siempre me causó gracia esa forma de llamarlos. Sí, es un perro salchicha, aunque se ahorra tiempo si simplemente le dice «teckel».

—Teckel —repitió él.

—Esa blanca es Mumu, aquella marrón es Sol y este de acá es Sam. Los cuatro llegaron el mismo día, hace un par de meses.

Los perritos fueron despertando debido al sonido de sus voces, y al escuchar sus respectivos nombres fueron alzando las orejas. Se quedaron viéndolos desde las camas. Joonmyun quería interactuar con ellos más de cerca, y se preguntó si el empleado le permitiría ingresar unos minutos a la jaula.

—¿Puedo meterme con ellos un momento, eh…?

—Baekhyun.

—Baekhyun. ¿Está permitido?

—Claro —respondió él, con un asentimiento enérgico—. Sólo intente no acercarse demasiado a sus platos de comida porque pueden ser bastante posesivos. Los perros, no los platos.

La puerta de la jaula se abrió con un chirrido y Joonmyun pasó, y de inmediato los cachorros se pusieron de pie, meneando las colas. Lo miraron con aprensión, y él extendió una mano y dejó que fueran a olérsela. Finalmente parecieron decidir que era inofensivo, así que se le acercaron más y Joonmyun pudo acariciarles los lomos sin temor a que le arrancaran un dedo.

—¡Les agrada! —comentó Baekhyun desde el otro lado del enrejado metálico.

Bona volvió a echarse boca arriba y miró a Joonmyun durante unos segundos, hasta que él comprendió lo que quería. Le frotó la panza y observó cómo movía una pata con alegría, al ritmo de sus caricias. Era adorable, y a pesar de que los otros tres cachorros eran igual de entusiastas y cariñosos, no pudo resistirse a la mirada que le daba Bona. Terminó llevándosela a ella, junto con su cama y su plato de comida. Le prometió a Baekhyun que regresaría para adoptar a los demás en cuanto se mudara a una casa con patio trasero. De regreso en la sala de entrada, completó un par de formularios y le estrechó la mano a Baekhyun, quien le agradeció profundamente su gesto de darle una mejor vida a uno de los animales. Joonmyun se fue del local con una sensación cálida dentro del pecho, y en sus brazos una caja sin tapa donde iba Bona. Media hora más tarde, ya estaba de vuelta en casa.

Bona anduvo por el lugar oliendo (casi literalmente) todo, y Joonmyun la dejó hacer lo suyo y fue hasta la cocina. No tenía nada que darle de comer al animal, así que decidió volver a salir para comprarle una correa y alimento. No sabía si llevar a Bona con él porque temía que fuese a escapar, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de dejarla sola en casa, por diversos motivos. Más que nada por la sanidad de sus muebles y pantuflas.

—Enseguida vuelvo —le dijo a Bona, usando un tono de voz ridículo—, voy a comprarte unas cosas y no demoraré mucho. Pórtate bien mientras no estoy, ¿sí? No sé para qué te hablo si de todas maneras no me entiendes.

La perra lo observó sentada en la alfombra y ladeó la cabeza. Joonmyun suspiró, tomó sus llaves y abandonó el lugar. Se quedó un par de segundos con la oreja pegada a la puerta, para escuchar si su nueva mascota empezaba a llorar o algo, pero transcurridos varios segundos, y en vista de que Bona parecía no tener problemas con quedarse sola, continuó su marcha. El sol pegaba fuerte ese día, y tras un par de minutos caminando tenía la frente perlada de sudor.

En la veterinaria adquirió una bolsa gigante de alimento premium y un bonito collar rosado con un huesito de metal enganchado en la parte de abajo. A duras penas consiguió llegar a su apartamento, y no había tenido en cuenta que el ascensor no funcionaba porque estaba en reparación. Tuvo que subir cinco pisos por escalera, cargando una bolsa de veinte kilos («+ 3 de regalo!!!») y con todo el cuerpo transpirado por el esfuerzo y el calor. Maldijo mentalmente al vecino idiota que había averiado el elevador esa mañana tras intentar meter un sillón. Encajó la llave en la cerradura con manos temblorosas y ahí estaba Bona, sentada casi en el mismo lugar donde quedó cuando él se fue, viéndolo con sus ojos grandes de cachorro. Joonmyun le agitó el collar delante del hocico para mostrárselo, y ella movió la cola y lo observó, curiosa, seguramente pensando que sería algún juguete.

—¡Mira lo que te compré! Ahora podremos ir a pasear adonde tengas ganas.

Se aproximó a su mascota y le colocó el collar. Le quedaba muy bonito, aunque el hueso de metal de adelante no decía nada y había que llevarlo a grabar. Joonmyun pensó que, ya que estaba todo sudado, bien podría sacarla a pasear un rato, transpirar un poco más, y luego volver a casa y bañarse.

Bona era bastante tranquila, afortunadamente. Había oído historias durante su vida de gente que llevaba una mascota nueva a su casa y terminaban orinando por doquier, ladrando a todas horas o peleándose con cualquier animal que se les cruzara por delante. Pero no su perra, ella andaba con calma y olfateaba cada árbol y cada poste de luz, y de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, como para asegurarse de que Joonmyun siguiera allí con ella.

Caminaron unos dos kilómetros bajo el sol del mediodía y terminaron ambos jadeando por el cansancio, aunque Joonmyun sin sacar la lengua.

—¿Qué dices si volvemos?

Bona le respondió con un ladrido. Cuando regresaron, Joonmyun se preparó un poco de arroz con vegetales, llenó de alimento el plato de Bona y entonces se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un segundo plato para el agua. Lo anotó mentalmente y decidió que iría a comprarlo mañana; mientras tanto, tendría que conformarse con un cuenco de cerámico. Dudaba que a la perra le fuera a importar de dónde tomaba el agua.

A eso de las seis de la tarde llegó Eric, su profesor particular de inglés. Era un muchacho apenas más alto que él y muy hablador y bromista, que se había mudado desde Estados Unidos por motivos de trabajo. A Joonmyun le agradaba porque era simpático y paciente a la hora de enseñar. Muy de vez en cuando iban al noraebang. Eric lo había escuchado cantar una vez y le había ofrecido ir, y desde entonces iban juntos al karaoke cada dos o tres meses. Joonmyun prefería usar la Wii para esas cosas y así ahorrarse tener que salir de casa más de lo necesario, pero su profesor sostenía que aquello no era divertido, y que Seúl por la noche era algo que no podía no experimentar. Entonces Joonmyun accedía a ir a regañadientes y terminaba pasándola bien.

—Veo que tienes una nueva amiga —comentó Eric tras sentarse en el sofá y sentir a Bona oliéndole los tobillos.

—Sí, la he adoptado hoy. No te preocupes porque dudo que te muerda, es muy tranquila.

Eric rió y le acarició la cabeza al animal. Luego procedió a contarle la historia de Toby, el perro que tuvo de niño, y todas las aventuras que vivieron. Para cuando el sol se estaba terminando de poner y finalizaron su clase sobre la voz pasiva, Bona se había dormido debajo de la mesita.

∾

A la mañana siguiente, Joonmyun tomó una ducha y se encontró con que Bona había orinado junto al retrete.

—¿¿Qué has hecho, Bona?? ¿Por qué measte adentro de la casa?

La perra lo observó con ojos de carnero degollado, moviendo frenéticamente la cola. Joonmyun puso los brazos en jarra y la miró con toda la severidad que fue capaz de transmitir, que seguramente no habrá sido mucha, porque Bona fue hasta él y le apoyó sobre los muslos sus patas delanteras.

—Bueno, al menos orinaste en el baño. ¡Pero igual no se hace! —exclamó, señalándola con un dedo y moviéndolo al ritmo de sus palabras—. ¡No! ¡No! Está _mal_.

Estaba acabando de limpiar y desinfectar el piso cuando sonó el timbre. Espió por el visor del portero eléctrico y vio que era Baekyeol, el empleado del centro de adopción. Dos minutos después, sus pisadas reverberaban en los pasillos desiertos del edificio mientras subían hasta el apartamento.

—Perdona que te haga ir por la escalera, pero se ha roto el elevador.

—Descuide, me viene bien ejercitarme —dijo Baekyeol con una risita, como si nunca en la vida hubiera pisado un gimnasio y tuviera treinta kilos de más.

—Cuéntame cómo es esto de las visitas semanales, Baekyeol…

—Baekhyun.

—Oh, ¡disculpa! Soy pésimo para recordar los nombres. En fin, cuéntame, Baekhyun. Y no me trates de usted, por favor.

Resultó que había ido hasta su apartamento sin avisar porque en el centro de adopción tenían una política de chequear cada tanto el estado del animal y el ambiente en el que estaba, para tener la absoluta certeza de que se encontrara en buenas condiciones.

—No es gran cosa, básicamente vendré cada domingo durante un mes a comprobar que Bona esté recibiendo un buen trato y tenga todas las vacunas apropiadas, etcétera, etcétera. Lo típico, ya sabes.

Joonmyun lo hizo pasar cuando arribaron a la puerta de entrada, y el otro miró alrededor con curiosidad. Le enseñó el lugar donde dormía Bona (en su pequeña cama circular, junto a la suya propia) y el alimento que le daba.

—No hay mucho más que pueda hacerte saber ahora, dado que la he adoptado ayer. El tema de las vacunas lo resolveré en la semana, quédate tranquilo —prometió. Lo meditó por un par de segundos y luego agregó—: Oye, Baekhyun, ¿es bueno gritarle a Bona para educarla? Perdona la pregunta tan boba, pero es que nunca tuve una mascota antes.

—No pasa nada, hombre; si uno no pregunta, no aprende. —Baekhyun lo observó por un instante, y luego parpadeó y siguió—. Ehm, no, lo ideal sería no gritarle al animal, sino hablarle con tono autoritario. Que entienda que le estás dando una orden. Y ni hablar de los golpes u otros castigos físicos: te arriesgas a que Bona te muerda o que pase a tenerte miedo. ¿Lo preguntabas por algo en particular?

—Es que… —Joonmyun se rascó atrás de una oreja, sin saber si decírselo o no. Al final, decidió que sí—. Hoy orinó en el baño y le grité, y no sé si sirvió de algo que lo hiciera porque de todos modos no me entiende.

Con afabilidad, Baekhyun le explicó cómo educar a Bona para que aprendiera que tenía que hacer sus necesidades afuera de la casa, y que iba a llevar un tiempo pero debía tenerle paciencia.

Más tarde, Joonmyun le ofreció algo de beber y terminó preparando té, el cual Baekhyun aceptó agradecido porque el día estaba bastante fresco y tormentoso. No sabía de qué hablarle porque eran prácticamente desconocidos, y además él no era precisamente el mejor conversador.

Por suerte, parecía que Baekhyun sí.

—Dime, Joonmyun, ¿a qué te dedicas? —inquirió de pie, apoyado contra la barra desayunadora mientras Joonmyun terminaba de verter agua en la tetera.

—Trabajo en una pequeña empresa de desarrollo de software, en el área de contabilidad. —Se trasladaron a la sala y tomaron asiento en el sofá de dos plazas que había comprado con uno de sus primeros sueldos—. El padre de un amigo es el dueño y me contrató casi cuando la inauguraron. Lleva un par de años de actividad, nada más, y a veces nos falta personal y yo cubro a otros empleados, pero es un trabajo agradable. Al menos es tranquilo, dentro de lo que cabe.

Baekhyun lo miró sin decir nada durante un breve instante, quizás esperando a que le dijera más, pero enseguida carraspeó y frunció la boca.

—Ah, yo no me llevo muy bien con las matemáticas —admitió—. Soy más de lo creativo. Las artes y eso, ya sabes.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Ajá —dijo, con un asentimiento enérgico—. Me gusta mucho la música: canto en un coro desde hace varios meses y también tomé lecciones de piano durante un tiempo, pero terminé dejándolas cuando empecé a trabajar en una tienda y en el refugio de animales.

Joonmyun dio un sorbo al té y se calcinó la lengua. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, siguió la charla como si nada. Baekhyun reprimió una sonrisa.

—V-vaya, ¿tienes dos empleos?

—Sí, técnicamente sí. Aunque en el refugio soy voluntario, no me pagan. Pero en fin, que no vine para hablar de mí. Dime, Joonmyun…

Le hizo varias preguntas más sobre su vida y garabateaba las respuestas en un pequeño cuaderno que tenía apoyado sobre los muslos. La sala se fue iluminando más conforme se acercaban al mediodía, y Bona se echó a dormitar en una zona donde daban los rayos del sol. Joonmyun la observó por un instante. Se veía tan relajada… Que aprovechara el sol mientras pudiera porque a la tarde se pronosticaban lluvias intensas.

—Ya casi terminamos. La próxima visita mía será más breve, te lo prometo. —Baekhyun apuró lo que quedaba de té en su taza y la posó en el plato con un tintineo—. Háblame sobre tu educación. Me dijiste que trabajas como contable, ¿has estudiado esa carrera?

—Así es, asistí a una escuela secundaria orientada a lo que es la economía y luego a la universidad. No fui el mejor estudiante pero aun así me gradué con muy buenas notas: promedio superior a nueve.

Baekhyun dejó escapar un silbido de admiración antes de hacer su última pregunta:

—¿A qué secundaria fuiste?

Y la expresión de Joonmyun se entristeció un poco, casi de manera imperceptible, antes de responder.

—A EXO High School. Una secundaria privada ubicada al norte de la ciudad. Luego me cambié a otra, a los pocos meses, y ahí es donde seguí mi orientación.

El hombre del refugio lo observó con algo en los ojos que Joonmyun no consiguió descifrar. Su mirada tenía un dejo de anhelo en lo hondo que parecía estar pidiéndole _algo_.

—¿Y no me…? —Baekhyun se calló enseguida; aparentemente decidió omitir lo que pensaba decir.

Joonmyun no le insistió porque sabía que a veces era mejor no hacerlo, y se puso de pie para llevar la loza a la cocina. Acto seguido, Baekhyun le agradeció por su hospitalidad y se colocó el abrigo.

—Bueno, te veré el próximo domingo, ¿sí? Como a esta hora.

—Por supuesto, aquí estaremos Bona y yo. Si vienes un poco más tarde, te invitaré a quedarte a almorzar.

Miró hacia atrás y le sonrió. Baekhyun le devolvió una sonrisa blanca y rectangular.

—¡Entonces haré el esfuerzo!

Cuando se hubo ido, Joonmyun se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró, aliviado. Hacer sociales definitivamente no era algo que disfrutara. Encima, por no haberse quedado callado, lo acababa de invitar a almorzar.

Se dio incontables golpes mentales.

∾

La semana siguiente transcurrió casi con la misma normalidad de siempre. Con Bona ahora en su vida, Joonmyun tuvo que adaptar su rutina a ella y formar una nueva. Organizar a qué hora iba a sacarla a pasear cada día y cuándo bañarla, e incluso armar un plan B por si llovía.

Le habían dicho durante toda su vida que era demasiado organizado, demasiado rígido. Y sí, tal vez lo era, pero ¿qué tenía de malo? La organización había sido lo que le permitió sacar buenas calificaciones en la escuela y tener un desempeño notable en el trabajo, y organizarse a la hora de cocinar era lo que hacía la tarea más sencilla y llevadera. La organización significaba control, y el control significaba felicidad en la vida de Joonmyun.

Y él no quería una vida sin felicidad. No quería un desastre.

La perspectiva de Baekhyun yendo a su hogar a almorzar le producía desasosiego, y era algo que no podía evitar recordar cada veinte minutos, como una especie de fantasma mental que lo acechaba para volver sus momentos apacibles un poco más miserables.

«Por Dios, Joonmyun, es solo una persona que estará una o dos horas en tu casa. Nada más. Sobreviviste a ello este domingo y lo harás el siguiente.»

Se intentó calmar con un ejercicio de respiración que aprendió por internet. Al pasar junto a su cubículo, Jongdae lo vio inhalando y exhalando con los ojos cerrados frente al monitor de su PC.

—¿… Joonmyun? ¿Qué haces? ¿Tratando de realizar un viaje astral para irte temprano del trabajo?

Él abrió un ojo y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—No digas sandeces, Kim.

—¡Que no me digas Kim, Kim! ¡Te lo he pedido 2473828 veces!

Le fastidiaba que lo llamaran por su apellido. Según él, creaba mucha distancia entre las personas. «Si por mí fuera, los apellidos ni existirían», solía balbucear ebrio durante las cenas de la compañía, porque siempre terminaba sacando el tema.

Y Joonmyun sabía que ni de cerca habían sido 2473828 las veces.

—Estaba probando una técnica de relajación que leí, eso es todo.

Jongdae lo observó con ojos curiosos y una sonrisita petulante.

—¿Qué pasa, te está dando problemas tu novia? ¿Te ha dejado regalos en las pantuflas otra vez?

Joonmyun desistió de su ejercicio respiratorio y se frotó los ojos. Tenía la vista agotada tras tantas horas mirando el monitor. Después pasaría por la farmacia a comprarse unas gotas.

—No, no es eso. Son… otras cosas. Tonterías mías.

La expresión de su compañero de trabajo cambió levemente, y pareció notar su tono de voz porque dejó de bromear.

—Nada grave, ¿no? ¿Necesitas hablar? Podemos ir a tomar algo cuando salgamos.

Para Jongdae, cualquier excusa era buena para ir a tomar alcohol. Joonmyun sabía cómo terminaría la noche si aceptaba, por eso nunca iba a ninguna parte con él. La primera y única vez fueron a un barcito con poca gente, un lugar bastante acogedor, y para su sorpresa se encontró pasando un buen rato. Pero luego Jongdae se terminó bebiendo hasta el agua de los floreros y no solo tuvo Joonmyun que llevarlo hasta su casa prácticamente a rastras, sino que previamente tuvo que soportar un bochorno absoluto cuando Jongdae vio a una joven extranjera con su amiga y se les acercó para ofrecerles tener un trío. Tuvo que intervenir él y separarlos a la fuerza porque las muchachas estuvieron a punto de lincharlo.

Negó con la cabeza y le enseñó la expresión más tranquilizadora que pudo.

—No, no te preocupes, en serio. No es nada importante.

∾

El domingo llegó demasiado pronto, para desgracia de Joonmyun, y terminó despertándose por cuenta propia exactamente a las 7:04 de la mañana.

—¿Qué horas son estas? —susurró hacia la mesita de luz, donde se hallaba su despertador. Le echó un vistazo a Bona, que seguía durmiendo con un aspecto sumamente angelical. Tuvo ganas de despertarla sólo para poder darle un abrazo, pero le dio pena molestarla así que la dejó descansar.

Anduvo de puntillas por el dormitorio y tomó algo de ropa limpia del armario, y después de una ducha (y de comprobar que Bona no hubiera hecho nada extraño en la casa), se dispuso a… básicamente, quedarse sentado en el sofá, contando los minutos para que llegara Baekhyun.

Decidió hacerse un café y leer algunas noticias por internet. Dos minutos más tarde, estaba buscando en Google cómo calmar la ansiedad. Una página sugería masajes. Se imaginó a sí mismo tirado en una cama, prácticamente desnudo y siendo aceitado y manoseado por otra persona. La idea le produjo aún más inquietud, así que terminó por cerrar el navegador.

¿Por qué sentía tanta ansiedad? Eric iba a su casa cada semana, también, y nunca llegó al punto de que le temblaran las manos por ello. Suspiró hondo y trató de relajarse viendo por la ventana. El día estaba soleado y podía ver un árbol con flores muy bonitas al otro lado de la calle. Observó las aves y las oyó cantar, y luego miró las nubes y trató de encontrarles formas interesantes. Lo que fuera para distraerse un poco. Terminó aburriéndose.

De pronto, se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la sonrisa de Baekhyun. Y luego, su risa cuando Joonmyun le dijo «perra salchicha» a Bona. Y el color de su cabello cuando le daba el sol y le producía reflejos acaramelados.

«… Oh, no. No, Kim Joonmyun, no te atrevas. _No te atrevas_.»

Pero la respuesta le llegó con tanta naturalidad, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí a la vista y fuera evidente.

—¿Me… gusta? —susurró, pasmado.

La única vez que se enamoró de alguien, las cosas no terminaron bien. No quería volver a pasar por una situación similar. Recordaba haber llorado por tantas horas que creyó que terminaría deshidratándose, y sus padres se habían preocupado tanto que hasta habían terminado llevándolo a un psicólogo.

¿Tal vez inconscientemente lo sabía, y por eso su cuerpo había reaccionado así? Sonaba posible, así que aceptó su teoría y procedió a seguir estando tan nervioso como antes, o más aún.

Pasadas las once, tuvo que pensar qué diablos iba a preparar para almorzar. Lo que mejor se le daba hacer eran las pastas, así que terminó decidiéndose por elaborar unos espaguetis caseros con salsa de tomate. Nada del otro mundo, pensó, pero en la simpleza estaba la cosa. Iba a hacer los fideos más ricos que Baekhyun hubiera probado y lo iba a dejar impresionado. Sólo esperaba que le gustara la comida italiana tanto como a él.

Puso manos a la obra y comenzó a preparar la masa, mas no sin antes prender la radio a un volumen moderado (porque no quería incordiar a los vecinos). Disfrutaba mucho de cocinar, era una actividad que le resultaba terapéutica, relajante. Ensuciarse con harina, preparar almíbar para hacer merengue, revisar cada cinco minutos la comida en el horno, freír cebolla y escuchar el siseo contra la sartén, sentir cómo poco a poco iban desprendiéndose aromas que llenaban su apartamento y su corazón de alegría y de un sentimiento hogareño, acogedor. Hasta disfrutaba lavando los utensilios y la batería de cocina después.

Estaba terminando de estirar la masa para pasarla por el cortador de pastas cuando sonó el timbre. Bona llegó corriendo de la habitación y se puso a ladrar hacia la puerta: era el nuevo hábito que había adoptado desde que podía relacionar el sonido del timbre con la llegada de personas. Debía de ser Baekhyun, a juzgar por la hora, y gran parte de sus nervios, que habían desaparecido en todo el proceso del amasado cuando se desconectó del mundo, regresaron. Bajó los peldaños de dos en dos, todavía con el delantal puesto y las manos enharinadas, y al otro lado de la puerta grande de cristal vio a Baekhyun de pie, vestido con una sencilla camisa blanca con detalles negros, unos jeans oscuros y el cabello brilloso cuidadosamente despeinado.

No pudo evitar impresionarse por su belleza. Dejó que su cerebro registrara la imagen de Baekhyun durante varios segundos, aprovechando que él no lo había visto porque miraba hacia el portero eléctrico, seguramente creyendo que Joonmyun seguía arriba y le hablaría por ahí.

Fue en ese momento cuando terminó de aceptar la realidad: definitivamente Baekhyun le gustaba. Y no poco.

Exhaló con fuerza, hinchando las mejillas, y fue a recibir a su invitado.

—¡Baekhyun, bienvenido! —Joonmyun intentó calmarse internamente para que sus manos dejaran de sacudirse. Por suerte no era muy notorio—. Espero que tengas hambre.

—No he desayunado para poder comer mucho de lo que hayas hecho —bromeó él con una carcajada—. Gracias por la invitación.

Le enseñó una sonrisa resplandeciente, y eso fue todo lo que Joonmyun necesitó como agradecimiento. Trató de devolvérsela, pero debió haberle salido más bien una mueca extraña porque el otro dejó escapar una risotada.

Bona recibió a Baekhyun con toda la alegría que era capaz de expresar. Meneaba a toda velocidad la cola, ladraba y saltaba hacia él para que le hiciera cariños.

—Te ha extrañado —le dijo Joonmyun, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando luego la llave en un pequeño cuenco—. Verte una vez a la semana luego de haber estado todos los días contigo debe resultarle inusual.

Baekhyun subió a la perra en brazos y le plantó un beso.

—Yo también te extrañé, preciosa —susurró—. Mucho, ¿sabes? Mucho.

Bona le lamió medio rostro y él se rió y la volvió a bajar. Se frotó las mejillas para limpiarse.

—Aguarda —le dijo Joonmyun—, te traeré una toalla para que te limpies. O si quieres pasa al baño, es el de la puerta con vidrio esmerilado.

—La toalla sola estará bien, gracias.

Joonmyun fue hasta el armario y buscó una toallita para la cara que él usaba cada vez que se hacía el tratamiento facial. La había lavado la tarde anterior así que olía a suavizante. Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, Baekhyun había desaparecido. Pudo escuchar una interjección de asombro proveniente de la cocina.

—¿Estás haciendo todo tú? ¡Creí que comprarías un pollo o algo!

—Nop, todo casero al cien por cien. ¿Te gustan las pastas?

Le tendió la toalla y el muchacho se limpió el rostro. O eso se suponía, porque terminó con la cara manchada de blanco.

—Eh… ¿Baekhyun?

—Dime.

—Te, eh… Tienes harina por todo el rostro.

Al agarrar la toalla del armario, Joonmyun la había ensuciado con sus manos cubiertas de harina y masa. Baekhyun tomó un cuchillo grande y se miró el reflejo sobre el metal. Luego se volteó hacia él con cara de demente y el cuchillo en alto.

—¡Me arruinaste el cutis! ¡Te mato!

Se quedó ahí parado y un instante después estalló en carcajadas, y Joonmyun se le unió enseguida. Tal vez haya sido por lo ridículo de la situación o el ambiente tan grato, o por una mezcla de ambas, pero les costó parar de reír. Finalmente, varios segundos después y entre jadeos, Baekhyun fue hasta la mesada y tomó un puñado de harina. Se lo lanzó en la cara a Joonmyun, quien tosió y se le metió un poco en el ojo, pero no le importó.

—¡Esa fue… mi venganza…! —gritó Baekhyun, y al ver el aspecto que le quedó (con harina en la ropa y el cabello y trocitos de masa pegados a sus mechones), rió incluso con más fuerza, sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos.

Joonmyun pensaba que, en cualquier otro momento, el que alguien le lanzara productos de cocina al rostro habría merecido que lo echara a patadas de su casa por lo inaceptable de la conducta, pero Baekhyun desprendía tanta despreocupación que le era imposible sentirse enfadado. Sí, tendría que lavarse el cabello cinco veces para asegurarse de que quedara limpio en verdad. Sí, iba a tener que esforzarse más para ordenar y dejar la cocina como nueva. Sin embargo, no: no le importaba. Baekhyun debía ser de esas personas que entran en confianza enseguida y hacen todo con la mejor intención, sin ánimos de pelear.

Bona ladraba porque no entendía la situación y creía que Joonmyun estaba en peligro, pero él la tranquilizó acariciándole el lomo y dejando que le lamiera el dorso de una mano.

—Ya, Bona, tranquila… No pasa nada. —Se sacudió el pelo para quitar un poco de la suciedad, poniéndose de pie—. En qué estábamos…

—¿Antes de que mancillaras mi belleza? Me contabas que habías hecho todo tú.

—Oye, lo siento, de verdad no me había dado cuenta de que había llenado la toalla de harina…

Baekhyun agitó una mano, restándole importancia. Joonmyun se puso a seguir trabajando la masa y la estiró, y luego entre ambos la pasaron por la máquina cortadora.

—Nunca había hecho fideos caseros antes —confesó Baekhyun mientras giraba la manivela—. Es divertido. La próxima vez que quiera cocinar algo, ya sé lo que haré.

En ningún momento salió el tema de la visita semanal del refugio, y en cambio se dedicaron a hablar de sus vidas y aprender sobre los gustos del otro. Por encima del vapor de la olla, mientras le ayudaba a echar los fideos, Baekhyun le contó que su actividad favorita era pasear por los parques de Seúl. Mientras revolvía la salsa sobre el fuego, Joonmyun le habló sobre una de las últimas series que daban por Netflix y que no se podía perder. Con el ruido de los cubiertos y la radio de fondo, con Bona echada a sus pies bajo la mesa y una copa de vino delante de sus platos, Baekhyun le habló de la próxima presentación que iban a dar con el coro y lo invitó a asistir. Y con los ojos fijos en Byun Baekhyun, con su corazón henchido de alegría y el vacío en su pecho disminuyendo a cada latido, Joonmyun aceptó encantado.


	2. Chapter 2

Joonmyun arribó al trabajo el lunes con la sensación de estar caminando sin gravedad, casi como flotando. Por dentro rebosaba armonía y no sentía las pisadas contra el suelo. Si no hubiese bajado la vista para comprobar que realmente estuviera caminando, habría creído que de un momento a otro le despertaron poderes de levitación. Por una breve fracción de segundo, se imaginó a sí mismo vistiendo el traje de Superman.

Obviamente, su estado no pasó desapercibido para Jongdae, quien estaba tomándose un café junto a la secretaria de la entrada y lo vio llegar.

—Qué andar tan grácil tienes, ¿la pasamos bien anoche? —dijo a modo de saludo, sin molestarse en bajar la voz y atrayendo la mirada de un par de personas.

Joonmyun hizo caso omiso y siguió su marcha hacia los ascensores. No iba a dejar que las bromas de su colega lo sacaran de su estado zen. Ahora mismo se encontraba en paz absoluta y había trascendido las barreras normales de la mente. Se sentía iluminado porque iría a ver al coro de Baekhyun el sábado, y luego volvería a verlo a él el domingo en su visita rutinaria sobre Bona. Doble dosis de BBH. Algo raro se le revolcaba de alegría en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en el próximo fin de semana, aunque sabía que lo mejor era no tener muchas expectativas. Más de una vez se había ilusionado con cosas que luego se le cancelaron y terminó sintiéndose peor que antes.

Antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran, Jongdae le dio alcance con la taza en una mano y su otro brazo estirado. Pasó con elegancia, curvando los labios con satisfacción, y al darle un sorbo a su café movió las cejas.

—Estás atrapado aquí conmigo así que no te queda más opción que contármelo todo. Soy capaz de presionar el botón de emergencia si hace falta.

Joonmyun le echó una mirada cansina y suspiró por la nariz, pero no pudo reprimir la sonrisita que se le dibujó.

—Conocí a alguien. —Fue lacónico porque no quería revelar más de lo necesario. Dejaría que el otro le preguntara lo que quisiera saber.

—¡No me digas! ¿Cómo se llama?

—Baekhyun.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo conoces? ¿Dónde…? Espera, es el chico de la cosa esa de animales, ¿no?

—Del refugio, sí. Lo conozco desde que adopté a Bona y es bastante simpático. Le gusta pasear.

—Ajá… —dijo Jongdae, sonriendo de oreja a oreja e instándolo a que siguiera dándole detalles.

—Tiene dos empleos, sabe cantar y tocar el piano, siempre parece estar de buen humor…

—¿Y tú le gustas?

La expresión de Joonmyun dejó de verse tan risueña y bajó la vista al suelo por un momento.

—No lo sé… Es decir, apenas hemos hablado y eso, pero tengo la impresión de que le caigo bien. Me invitó a verlo cantar con el coro el próximo sábado.

—¡Uóoo! —bramó Jongdae, y justo en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron con un tintineo y la gente del otro lado se volteó a mirarlos—. ¿Ya te ha invitado a un evento personal? La última chica que conocí apenas me dejó llevarla al cine a las tres semanas de conocernos.

—Sí, y todos sabemos cómo te comportas alrededor de las mujeres, Kim.

Anduvieron por el pasillo de alfombra cobalto, uno con aspecto inmaculado y el otro con la camisa fuera de los pantalones. Al llegar a sus escritorios, que estaban en cubículos contiguos, Joonmyun se ubicó en su silla giratoria y encendió el ordenador. Despidió a Jongdae de espaldas, hojeando una pequeña pila de papeles que le había dejado su superior.

—Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo. He traído sobras de los fideos que hice ayer, si quieres probar.

—Prepárate mentalmente para un segundo bombardeo de preguntas, ¿sí? Tómate algo para la acidez estomacal o no sé porque va a estar intensa la cosa.

Jongdae le guiñó un ojo y desapareció hacia el otro lado de la pared de cinco centímetros que los dividía. Pudo escucharlo reír entre dientes.

∾

El sábado tuvo su clase de inglés un poco más temprano, porque el evento de Baekhyun era a las seis de la tarde y esa era la hora a la que normalmente iba Eric a su casa. Joonmyun quedó libre a las tres y aprovechó el tiempo para probarse distintas combinaciones de ropa. A cada minuto que pasaba, la impaciencia crecía en su interior y por todo el cuerpo se le extendía una especie de hormigueo. Se sentía como una mujer en una película de adolescentes, alistándose para su baile de graduación. Tenía que verse elegante, pero quince minutos después concluyó en que nada de lo que tenía era apto para un concierto, a menos que quisiera ir con la ropa del trabajo. Y no quería. Caminó unas pocas manzanas bajo el cielo nublado hasta el centro comercial y se terminó comprando un par de zapatillas y una camisa nueva, azul.

Antes de ducharse y arreglarse para esa noche, sacó a Bona a pasear. La perra parecía tener muchas ganas de ejercitarse esa tarde, porque estuvo unos diez minutos corriendo sin parar en la plaza y oliéndose mutuamente el trasero con sus colegas. Tras dejarle llenos los platos de agua y comida y asegurarle que volvería dentro de poco, Joonmyun partió hacia el auditorio. Le dejó a Bona la radio encendida para que no se sintiera tan sola.

Nunca antes había viajado en subte porque le desagradaba muchísimo la idea de ir apretado como sardina, y sumado a que desconocía la mayor parte de la ciudad, pasó unos buenos dos o tres minutos intentando descifrar el pequeño mapa con los distintos recorridos. Iba a tener que hacer una combinación y eso le dio miedo. ¿Y si perdía el tren, terminaba llegando tarde y no lo dejaban entrar? O peor aún: ¿y si se pasaba su parada y terminaba bajándose en la otra punta de la ciudad? Empezó a ponerse levemente paranoico, aunque sabía que en realidad no era para tanto. Su mente siempre había sido así. Decidió pedirle ayuda a un señor de aspecto bondadoso que se encontraba leyendo un periódico. Él, gustoso, lo orientó con el viaje que tenía que hacer para llegar a su destino. Le dio instrucciones y le marcó el recorrido en su mapita con un bolígrafo negro. Joonmyun se mostró infinitamente agradecido y le estrechó la mano, aunque debió haberlo hecho con demasiada fuerza porque el señor quedó frotándosela luego.

El subterráneo iba repleto de gente, ya que estaban en la hora pico y muchas personas salían de estudiar o trabajar. Entró como pudo y quedó estrujado entre un hombre alto y robusto y una mujer con bolsas, que se había puesto demasiado perfume dulzón. Iba a llegar con la ropa toda arrugada y probablemente oliendo a sudor, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era poder respirar y no morir asfixiado. Pasó varios minutos ahí parado, agarrado incómodo al caño de acero sobre su cabeza y captando fragmentos de conversaciones de distintas personas. Se entretuvo inventando pequeñas historias en su cabeza sobre cada una.

Tras lo que se le hizo una eternidad, la voz anunció su estación por los altoparlantes, y Joonmyun descendió del tren junto con parte de la multitud. Comprobó que su camisa luciera dentro de todo pasable; trató de alisarla un poco con la palma y se peinó velozmente mientras andaba con premura, esquivando gente. Subió hasta la calle, y el ocaso lo recibió con la ciudad teñida de naranja y un viento que le silbaba en los oídos y le inflaba la chaqueta. Afortunadamente, divisó el complejo artístico a una calle de distancia. Llegó corriendo y chequeó su reloj al entrar: aún faltaban diez minutos para que empezara.

Miró alrededor mientras caminaba por el hall de entrada para pasar el tiempo. Era bastante grande y en las paredes, pintadas de un amarillo pálido, había colgada una variedad de cuadros grandes; del techo, con una buena cantidad de velas blancuzcas apagadas, pendía un candelabro; y más allá había cerradas unas gruesas puertas de madera lustrosa. Joonmyun supuso que conducirían a la sala de conciertos. Había mucha gente vestida de camisa como él, aunque otros lo habían llevado hasta los extremos y concurrieron o con esmoquin y sombrero, o con una simple camiseta y pantalones vaqueros. Él estaba en un punto medio de elegancia, no sentía que desencajara con el resto; al menos no llamaba la atención como la mujer de cabello rosa que estaba más allá, ataviada con un vestido de un llamativo tono azul. Se tranquilizó. Todo había salido bien.

Poco tiempo después, un empleado del lugar abrió las puertas y comenzó a hacer pasar a la gente. El auditorio alfombrado era bastante grande, con balcones a los costados y los muros tallados, llenos de ornamentos. Joonmyun se ubicó en una butaca roja de la zona céntrica, porque no sabía de qué lado del escenario iba a estar Baekhyun y quería asegurarse de poder verlo. Habría lugar para unas quinientas personas, pero cuando se hicieron las 6:10 y evidentemente ya nadie más iba a llegar, más de la mitad de los asientos seguían desocupados. El abatimiento lo inundó de pronto porque había ido con la idea de que la sala iba a estar colmada, e intentó imaginar lo que sentirían los coreutas al ver cuán pocos espectadores había. Tal vez no les importara; tal vez sentirían la misma felicidad fueran diez, cien o mil.

Entonces se corrió el telón, las luces se atenuaron y la misma mujer de cabello rosa de antes subió al escenario; el _clac clac_ de sus tacones se oía más a medida que las voces se acallaban. Tras ubicarse en un atril de madera con micrófono y ponerse los lentes, empezó a leer unos papeles que tenia. Su voz era bastante aguda, pero a la vez agradable y cordial. Les dio la bienvenida a todos al auditorio y les agradeció por haber asistido; luego habló un poco sobre el concierto que se iba a brindar y las obras que iban a interpretar.

Después de los aplausos que siguieron a ese discurso de apertura, entraron en escena los cantantes. Joonmyun trató de divisar a Baekhyun pero no lo vio, no hasta que todos estuvieron en posición y quietos. Se encontraba cerca del centro del grupo, así que lo tenía prácticamente en línea recta. Vestía camisa y pantalón negros, y su aspecto era sobrio y elegante en la medida justa.

En ningún momento Baekhyun tuvo un solo así que Joonmyun no pudo escucharle la voz, pero de todas maneras disfrutó la variedad de canciones. Nunca había asistido a un concierto antes pero quería volver a hacerlo, así que se anotó en la memoria que debía preguntarle a Baekhyun cuándo iba a ser su próxima presentación.

La gente escuchaba en total silencio y de vez en cuando se oía una tos o un estornudo, pero Joonmyun tenía toda su atención puesta en el muchacho ubicado de pie entre otros dos hombres, que tenía la mirada fija en su carpeta con partituras y no parecía haberlo visto.

Durante una pausa intermedia, en la que el director del coro se puso a darles un par de datos sobre la última obra que iban a cantar (una composición de Gabriel Fauré, que según el folleto informativo que le habían entregado, fue un músico francés del periodo romántico), Baekhyun se puso a mirar entre el público y finalmente lo vislumbró a él ahí sentado. Agitó brevemente la mano para saludarlo y Joonmyun repitió el gesto y alzó dos pulgares, y durante el resto de la velada cantó con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

Cuando la última nota dejó de reverberar en el recinto, la gente estalló en aplausos y un par incluso silbó. Joonmyun se puso de pie y aplaudió, con la vista clavada en Baekhyun, y Baekhyun les dedicó tres reverencias junto al resto de los miembros, con los ojos fijos en él y radiante de felicidad.

Diez minutos más tarde, se reunieron en el hall de entrada. Joonmyun se aproximó a él cuando lo vio llegar, caminando con resortes en los talones.

—¡Estuvieron geniales! —le dijo a modo de saludo, con un fugaz abrazo—. Me encantó de principio a fin.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido —respondió el otro, todavía con el corazón agitado por los nervios y la presencia de Joonmyun allí, pero con la voz saturada de alegría.

Salieron al aire fresco de lo que ya era la noche, y ambos lo recibieron con igual alivio. Caminaron por entre sectores de luz y sombra y espacios entre autos al cruzar la calle; se abrieron paso por entre el gentío que andaba en busca de lugares a los que ir a comer o a tomar algo y esquivaron los pequeños charcos que todavía quedaban en la vereda, producto de las lluvias de la tarde (Baekhyun pisó uno adrede para salpicar a Joonmyun); gritaron para oírse las voces por encima del ruido de los autos y la música callejera, y en un momento se pararon a ver cómo un grupo de tres chicos tocaba la guitarra y cantaba una canción de pop en mitad de la acera, y Joonmyun les dejó todo el dinero que pudo. Baekhyun lo observó con dulzura mientras lo hacía pero él no lo vio.

—¿Has ido alguna vez a la torre Namsan de noche? —le preguntó minutos más tarde, mientras estaban ambos intentando avanzar contra un ventarrón que se acababa de desatar y les revolvía el cabello.

—Sólo fui de niño una vez, en una excursión con la escuela —respondió Joonmyun.

—¿Qué dices de ir ahora?

Baekhyun lo observó cargado de entusiasmo, y obviamente él tuvo que aceptar. Tal vez fuera una bonita forma de rematar la noche, pensó, aunque de lo único que tenía ganas era de volver a casa y envolverse con sus mantas. Se preguntó brevemente qué estaría haciendo Bona, y se respondió que debía de estar durmiendo. Había aprendido a subir a la cama de Joonmyun de un salto, y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para descansar allí antes de que él la descubriera y la echara.

La torre Namsan era una torre transmisora, si la memoria no le fallaba, con una zona circular de varios pisos y una gran aguja. Y como Joonmyun descubrió y no recordaba, había que subir unos chorrocientos mil escalones antes de llegar, pasando por toda una zona de árboles frondosos de diversos colores. Afortunadamente, sus piernas soportaron el ascenso gracias a que las mantenía ejercitadas con su trote semanal, y Baekhyun pudo subir con la misma facilidad que él.

—Suelo venir aquí cuando tengo ganas de ver la ciudad —le explicó mientras entraban.

En la planta baja había un montón de cosas que no recordaba, o que directamente ni siquiera estaban allí cuando Joonmyun visitó la torre por primera vez. Lo que más le llamó la atención y le gustó fue una pared de cristal que tenía pegadas siluetas de distintas torres del mundo junto con sus respectivas alturas, para compararlas con la torre Namsan (que medía 236 metros, según el gráfico). Baekhyun lo guió hasta un ascensor, y se subieron junto a otras cuatro o cinco personas. Había una mujer comentándoles cosas sobre la torre, y el techo del elevador era una pantalla donde se mostraba una simulación en primera persona que hacía parecer que ascendían y ascendían hasta llegar más allá de las nubes.

Se bajaron en un piso destinado enteramente a un restaurante de aspecto sumamente elegante, con mesas de madera veteada y lámparas artesanales blancas suspendidas a un metro y medio del suelo. Pudo oir el sonido de los cubiertos de un par de familias que ya estaban allí disfrutando de su cena, y por los altavoces sonaba una música relajante de un artista que él desconocía.

—¿Me has traído a un restaurante? —preguntó Joonmyun con algo de incredulidad, porque nunca en la vida lo habían invitado a uno y le sonaba demasiado de película romántica. Baekhyun asintió, sonriente.

—Permíteme invitarte esta vez —ofreció, mientras lo llevaba del brazo hacia una mesa más alejada del ruido—. Es mi restaurante favorito en toda Corea y no puedes no venir.

Tomaron asiento junto a los cristales azulados que bordeaban todo el lugar, de forma circular. Joonmyun dedujo que estaban en alguna parte de esa sección vidriada que divisaron incluso desde la base de la colina, antes de subir por la escalera interminable. Le sorprendió cuán poco recordaba sobre la torre. Sólo un par de recuerdos vagos flotando en su mente, prácticamente nada. Era como si la estuviera visitando por primera vez, y su estómago hormigueó de la emoción.

—La próxima me invitas tú —agregó Baekhyun, con una sonrisa pícara.

Joonmyun observó el exterior. La noche estaba mayormente nublada, pero cada tanto aparecía la luna y bañaba todo con su resplandor blanquecino. Extendida debajo se hallaba la ciudad de Seúl de color negro, salpicada por doquier por una constelación de puntitos blancos, rojos y amarillos, y en el fondo distinguía la silueta de una montaña cuyo nombre él no sabía. De repente se sintió inmenso, al tener prácticamente toda la ciudad bajo sus pies, que parecía más bien una galaxia en la Tierra. Miró a Baekhyun, deslumbrado.

—La vista es hermosa… —Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Igual que tú.

Y de pronto Baekhyun se puso mortalmente serio y se tapó la boca con las manos.

—Lo… lo lamento, no quise decirlo sino pensarlo y se me escapó, espero no haber arruinado el ambiente y que no pienses…

Joonmyun sonrió y le tomó una mano en silencio. Baekhyun la contempló un instante y luego lo vio a los ojos, enmudecido, con una expresión que era una mezcla entre asombro y sobrecogimiento.

—J-Joonm…

—No conozco restaurantes a los que invitarte la próxima vez —lo interrumpió, con la sonrisa más dulce que fue capaz de poner y un calor extendiéndosele hasta la punta de los dedos—, pero si quieres puedes venir a casa a cenar y… tal vez ver una película después.

Y el rostro de Baekhyun pareció resplandecer de júbilo.

∾

Ese viernes a la noche, pese al cansancio, Joonmyun se duchó y recibió a Baekhyun en su casa.

El sábado intercambiaron números telefónicos y se estuvieron enviando mensajes hasta la madrugada. Sehun se burló de él vía Skype y sostuvo que se comportaba como una colegiala.

El domingo, Baekhyun lo llevó a pasear por la vera del río Han. La tarde estaba soleada y calurosa, así que iba cada uno con su cono de helado. Joonmyun quiso pedir de melón pero el otro no se lo permitió; le dijo que había muchos otros sabores deliciosos que debía probar, y no quedarse siempre con los mismos. Escogió chocolate blanco.

Terminaron caminando hasta el Haneul Park, uno de los cinco parques ubicados en lo que alguna vez fue un vertedero de basura. Ahora era una extensión de hierba y lagos preciosa, abierta durante la mayor parte del día para que cualquiera pudiera ir a pasar el rato y disfrutar de la vista. Baekhyun lo llevó por un sector repleto de juncos blancos que parecían plumas meciéndose con el viento. Arrancó uno y anduvo el resto del camino con la planta en la mano.

—¿Está permitido hacer eso? —le preguntó Joonmyun.

—Es sólo un junco. Mira, hay miles. Quiero ponerlo de decoración en mi casa, o tal vez enmarcarlo y crear mi propio cuadro. O meterlo dentro de una botella antigua de gaseosa y ponerlo en el alféizar de la ventana de mi cuarto.

Le tomó una mano y caminaron sin rumbo, y ese día Joonmyun aprendió a ponerle atención a la naturaleza que lo rodeaba. Observó las distintas especies de árboles y cómo cada una tenía una forma característica de hojas, de colores, de raíces, y hasta variaba la manera en que las ramas se extendían hacia los lados o hacia arriba. Oyó el gorjeo de las aves y cerró los ojos, dejando que los sonidos lo llenaran por dentro y sintiendo cómo la luz del sol le entibiaba el rostro. Caminaron por un túnel que parecía hecho de un enrejado metálico y notó cómo la hierba y algunas flores comenzaban a trepar por la base; imaginó que dentro de algunos años quedaría completamente cubierto y sería un túnel de hojas. Vio a tres niños jugando con burbujas y cómo destellaban bajo los rayos del sol antes de explotar y desaparecer en una fracción de segundo, salpicándoles la cara si estaban muy cerca.

Cuando el sol estaba por finalizar su descenso y todo el parque quedó bañado en una luz azafranada, Baekhyun lo hizo trepar a una estructura de metal negra que servía como mirador. La gente fue subiendo y ubicándose en los bordes, contemplando el paisaje desde allí. Podía verse Seúl en el fondo, hecho todo edificios y un par de luces que tintineaban, con las montañas de fondo y el río Han en primer plano. El sol empezó a desaparecer lentamente tras una montaña y el cielo fue pintándose de más y más colores conforme los segundos pasaban: celeste, naranja, amarillo, algo de rosa, gris… Era una imagen sencillamente espléndida que ninguna cámara fotográfica habría conseguido capturar a la perfección, y por eso Joonmyun decidió simplemente observarlo durante todo el tiempo que pudo y tratar de grabar en su memoria cada mínimo detalle que pudiera captar. La silueta negra de un ave pasó volando algunos metros más adelante y se perdió entre los árboles. Abajo, en la superficie del río, los reflejos de luz bailoteaban y poco a poco se fueron volviendo más tenues, hasta que finalmente el sol se ocultó por completo.

—¿Qué tal, eh? —le preguntó Baekhyun por encima de los murmullos de la gente—. Los atardeceres que se pueden ver desde aquí son los más hermosos.

—Vaya… —Nunca se había parado a prestarle atención a la belleza que todo este tiempo había tenido a su alrededor. Fue algo tan corriente como una puesta de sol, y sin embargo la imagen que le había quedado grabada en las retinas era de las más hermosas que hubiera visto—. Gracias por traerme, Baekhyun. Me estás haciendo ver todo lo lindo que tiene esta ciudad para ofrecer.

—Te estoy haciendo _vivir_ , Kim Joonmyun.

∾

Aquella noche estaba estrellada, y luego del parque fueron al cine a ver una película nueva que se había estrenado la semana pasada, de ciencia ficción y bastantes escenas de pelea. Joonmyun había leído buenas críticas por internet, así que decidió invitar a su novio (si es que ya lo podía llamar así; no habían tocado el tema aún, pero era bastante obvio hacia dónde iban encaminadas las cosas). Era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle la cena en el restaurante.

Baekhyun se pidió unos nachos con cheddar y Joonmyun unas simples palomitas de maíz saladas. Compartieron un vaso gigante de Coca-Cola con una sola pajilla. Empezaron la película sentados con total normalidad, pero la terminaron con el brazo de Joonmyun rodeando el cuello del otro.

—¿Me acompañas hasta mi casa? —le pidió Baekhyun cuando la noche volvió a recibirlos al salir—. No vivo muy lejos de aquí, serán diez manzanas como mucho.

—Por supuesto.

Pasaron por una casa de música que estaba cerrada, y en la vidriera había exhibido un piano de cola precioso que hizo que a los dos se les hiciera agua la boca. Sobre el banquillo había un cartel de papel plegado en dos para que se pudiera mantener en pie. «Por favor no tocar». Baekhyun soltó un ruidito despectivo al leerlo.

—No pueden poner un piano así en exhibición y pedirte que no lo toques. Si estuvieran abiertos, entraría y me pondría a tocar _Chopsticks_ , y que me saquen si pueden.

Joonmyun no sabía cuál era esa canción, pero de todos modos se rió. Siempre había querido aprender piano, pero nunca se había animado a empezar porque le parecía demasiado difícil. Disfrutaba viendo a la gente tocar, por eso solía pasar parte de su tiempo en Youtube, mirando videos de niños chinos prodigio.

Baekhyun vivía en un apartamento también, en el décimo piso de un edificio que tenía pinta de ser relativamente nuevo. O eso, o estaba bien cuidado. Sus pasillos blancos y espaciosos estaban moteados de verde: había plantas en cada entrada.

—¿Quieres pasar? —le preguntó, sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta principal. Joonmyun lo meditó un instante, pero luego Baekhyun se apresuró a agregar, quizás porque intuyó lo que pasaba por su mente—: Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, no creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo. Te haré un té, ¿sí?

El interior de su casa era acogedor. Había varios muebles de madera oscura repartidos por aquí y allá y la alfombra parecía ser bastante mullida. Joonmyun tuvo ganas de descalzarse y enterrar los pies en ella. Las luces desprendían una luz cálida, y todo quedó brevemente sumido en una especie de semi-penumbra porque no eran bombillas de demasiada intensidad, hasta que calentaron y alumbraron todo mucho más. La sala de estar no era muy grande, pero a él le gustaba.

—¿De qué quieres el té? —preguntó Baekhyun yendo hasta la cocina, mientras él colgaba su abrigo en el perchero. Notó cómo su tono de voz había pasado de ser alegre a un poco más serio.

—De lo que vayas a tomar tú.

Cuando reapareció, con una bandeja con dos pocillos blancos y una tetera, le pidió que tomara asiento y Joonmyun obedeció. Luego se sentó él también, al otro lado de la mesita, y dejó escapar un suspiro prolongado. Al verter el té, vio cómo le temblaban un poco las manos.

—Baekhyun, ¿qué sucede? —Lo observó con extrañeza pero el otro no respondió; simplemente le dedicó una mirada afligida. Joonmyun le quitó la tetera y luego le sujetó una mano con las suyas—. Sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que sea, no te preocupes.

Le enseñó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y Baekhyun pareció aliviarse un poco, porque se la devolvió débilmente.

—Perdona, es que… La verdad, no sé cómo empezar a decírtelo.

—Por donde te sea más fácil.

—Bueno… —Volvió a suspirar, y la nuez se le movió al tragar—. Bueno. Eh… Te… te estuve ocultando cosas.

Joonmyun le soltó la mano y una expresión de desconcierto se le plasmó en el rostro.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Yo fui al instituto contigo, Joonmyun, pero no me recuerdas. Fuimos juntos a EXO High School.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaban en el mes de mayo cuando Kim Joonmyun fue transferido a EXO High School. Baekhyun había cumplido dieciséis años el día anterior y había tenido el descaro de pedir un novio al soplar las velas, y se preguntó si la llegada del muchacho a su instituto habría tenido algo que ver.

Joonmyun se tuvo que presentar delante de la clase, y Baekhyun lo observaba embelesado mientras hablaba porque era el muchacho más precioso que jamás hubiera visto. Tenía una voz suave y dulce y un rostro bonachón con pómulos marcados. El uniforme le quedaba algo grande —apenas le asomaban los dedos por debajo de las mangas— y sus rodillas temblaban un poco por tener que hablar frente a los demás. Les contó que se había mudado a Seúl hacía una semana y que esperaba llevarse bien con todos, y al terminar su presentación les dedicó una sonrisa de labios apretados y fue a sentarse al otro extremo del salón, pegado a una ventana.

Baekhyun no se atrevía a hablarle; siempre había sido así. Era muy cobarde cuando se trataba de entablar relaciones nuevas, aunque una vez entrado en confianza, se soltaba y a veces se comportaba con demasiada locura. Pero siempre esperaba a que la otra persona se le acercara primero. Y Kim Joonmyun no se le acercó, así que tuvo que conformarse con admirarlo a distancia, disimuladamente. Después de todo, no quería que ningún compañero lo pescara viendo al chico nuevo y pensara cualquier cosa.

Porque Baekhyun no había salido del armario, obviamente. Y no pensaba hacerlo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo eran los otros estudiantes. Había un alumno en la escuela que era el único gay que se había atrevido a confesarlo a viva voz, y de inmediato todos sus compañeros dejaron de hablarle. Sólo algunas mujeres charlaban con él durante los recreos, y en los almuerzos solía comer en una mesa del rincón. Ningún hombre le hablaba, y Baekhyun se sentía mal al verlo solo con sus auriculares y su bandeja de comida, pero no tenía el coraje necesario para ir y dirigirle la palabra. Y además, ¿qué habrían pensado los otros? No quería terminar como él, así que había optado por la salida egoísta y se había quedado callado.

Joonmyun era un poco conversador y carismático; eso generó que a sus compañeros les cayera bien y terminasen hablándole y haciéndose sus amigos. Sacaba notas sobresalientes porque quería entrar a una buena universidad. Planeaba recibirse de contable.

Un par de meses más tarde llegaron las vacaciones de verano. Baekhyun se había acostumbrado a tener a Joonmyun a cinco metros de distancia y poder relajarse mirándolo cada vez que las cosas en la escuela se ponían estresantes, pero de pronto se encontró con que no lo iba a volver a ver hasta dentro de un mes y medio, y algo en su interior comenzó a desesperarse. Sintió un vacío al cuarto día de empezadas las vacaciones, un peso en el pecho que lo acompañó desde que se despertó. Había soñado con que él y Joonmyun contemplaban la salida del sol desde la playa, pero luego el sueño acabó y él se quedó con un sentimiento de desilusión importante.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para aplacar su amargura, porque ni siquiera tenía el correo de Joonmyun o su número de teléfono para enviarle un mensaje. Tendría que soportar las semanas siguientes con su ausencia. Al menos lo consolaba el hecho de saber que Joonmyun iba a estar ahí cuando volvieran al instituto.

No sabía por qué sentía tanto apego hacia él; después de todo, nunca habían cruzado palabra. Literalmente. Joonmyun nunca había ido hasta su banco a pedirle nada prestado ni habían tenido que trabajar juntos en ningún proyecto grupal. En Educación Fïsica, él jugaba vóley y Baekhyun estaba en el equipo de fútbol. Todas las mañanas, cuando Joonmyun entraba a clase, no los saludaba uno por uno sino que expresaba un «hola» general, y algunos le respondían y otros no (Baekhyun siempre), así que ni siquiera habían intercambiado un saludo.

Tras lo que le pareció una infinidad de días, regresaron a clases. Joonmyun estaba muy bronceado y parecía oriundo de Hawái, y a Baekhyun hasta le pareció que había crecido un poco, porque ahora el uniforme le quedaba bien. Aunque quizás lo había llevado a acortar.

A partir de ahí, las cosas fueron cuesta abajo.

Joonmyun era un estudiante modelo: se esforzaba más que nadie por tomar notas en clase y dejarlas tan prolijas como pudiera, con colores y recuadros y flechas, y en cada evaluación terminaba sacando la calificación más alta. Aquello no había supuesto ningún problema antes porque de vez en cuando lo superaba otro estudiante, pero pasaron las semanas y Joonmyun seguía teniendo el promedio más alto del aula. Eso, sumado a su actitud tan educada y a que nunca llamaba la atención en clase, comenzó a hacerle ganar la simpatía de algunos profesores. Hacían cosas triviales por él, como dejarlo ir al baño, permitirle salir del aula al terminar un examen o no llamarlo a resolver ejercicios en el pizarrón ni a leer textos en voz alta. Pero eso solo ya era suficiente para que tres o cuatro alumnos empezaran a aborrecerlo.

«Mira el color de su piel», solían comentar entre ellos. Era la crítica más común. «Es horrible, no sé qué estaba pensando cuando volvió a clases así. Debió haberse quedado en su casa».

«Cree que por ser el lameculos de la profesora Kwon va a librarse de dar el examen final».

«Sabe que a todos nos molesta el trato preferencial que tiene y aun así sigue recibiéndolo».

Y Baekhyun los escuchaba pero nunca opinaba. Nunca decía nada, nunca lo dijo. Ni siquiera cuando las cosas se pusieron más agresivas y pasaron de ser unos simples comentarios a escondidas a ser acoso.

¿Joonmyun podía ir al baño mientras los demás trabajaban? Le robaban su hoja con ejercicios del pupitre y la escondían, y Joonmyun jamás la volvía a ver y tenía que hacerlos otra vez.

¿Podía salir al terminar un examen? En clase de deportes le remataban las pelotas en la cara y luego fingían que había sido sin querer, pero a la tercera vez Joonmyun se iba del partido sin decir nada y los demás se quedaban jugando sin él, con sonrisitas de suficiencia. Baekhyun a veces lo veía sentado en el pasillo, esperando a que la clase acabara para poder irse a casa.

¿No pasaba a resolver ejercicios de trigonometría al pizarrón? ¿No le hacían leer Shakespeare en voz alta? Ignoraban a Joonmyun cada vez que les hablaba para pedirles algo o preguntarles una duda. Y a la salida del instituto, mientras se iba a su casa a paso veloz, el mismo grupo de alumnos lo seguían y lo empujaban a algún charco de agua, o le quitaban los zapatos y se los lanzaban a un árbol. O al día siguiente, Joonmyun se aparecía con un moretón mal maquillado que todos notaban e intentaba sonreír como siempre y pretender que no había pasado nada, pero parte de la alegría que había demostrado tener en mayo ya no estaba.

Y Baekhyun no hacía nada porque era un cobarde, lisa y llanamente. Sólo lo miraba desde el otro lado del salón, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas pudieran mejorar para él. Le habría ido a hablar pero temía que hubiera represalias luego, que los otros creyeran que se estaba poniendo de parte de Joonmyun. Y así era, en realidad: estaba de parte de él pero no públicamente.

Un domingo por la noche, Baekhyun terminó sintiendo asco de sí mismo mientras se bañaba. Decidió que todo aquello tenía que acabar: iría a ver al director durante el almuerzo. Tal vez no se atreviera a hablar frente a frente con Joonmyun, pero al menos haría lo posible para que el resto de su año escolar fuera más pacífico.

Aunque el lunes llegó y Joonmyun no apareció por ninguna parte. Jamás había faltado hasta ese día y los profesores supusieron que habría de estar enfermo; después de todo, había llovido mucho últimamente. Estaría con fiebre o algo. Baekhyun oyó risitas y murmullos de conformidad en el fondo del aula pero no dijo nada.

El martes, Joonmyun tampoco se presentó. Esa vez, los profesores no hicieron ningún comentario porque sólo habían sido dos días. Sí, se acercaban un par de exámenes importantes, pero seguramente Joonmyun le pediría sus notas a algún compañero y se pondría al día enseguida; total, tenía la capacidad, era inteligente. Baekhyun pudo ver a un par de alumnos imitándolo de forma burlona durante el almuerzo, pero no hizo nada.

Finalmente llegó el miércoles, y Joonmyun se ausentó también. Entró el profesor al aula junto con el director Wang y les dijeron que Kim Joonmyun ya no iba a volver al instituto, que se había trasladado a uno ubicado más al sur de la ciudad. Que habían tenido ambos una charla con su familia la tarde anterior y él había llorado en el despacho del director y se había quebrado. Joonmyun les había revelado que unos alumnos lo hostigaban sin parar y no sabía por qué, y la sola idea de volver a clases con ellos ya lo aterraba.

Baekhyun vio cómo el director se llevaba a los cuatro rebeldes —que terminaron siendo expulsados— y lloró por primera vez ese año. Lloró con egoísmo porque ya no volvería a ver a Joonmyun; pero principalmente lloró porque él habría podido hacer algo antes. Habría podido evitar que se cambiara de instituto si tan solo le hubiera dado una palabra de aliento, si le hubiera ayudado a recuperar sus hojas con ejercicios o le hubiera hecho saber que tenía un amigo en el aula, alguien a quien no le importara lo que pensaran los demás.

Pero sí le importaba, y por eso no lo había hecho. Y si el domingo anterior había sentido asco de sí mismo, en ese momento no encontraba palabras que pudieran expresar lo que opinaba. Era una porquería de persona, un cobarde, un egoísta. Era de lo peor, y en parte Joonmyun había sufrido tanto por _su_ culpa. Por no haber hecho nada.

Recordaba que el profesor y un par de alumnos se le acercaron para saber qué le pasaba y por qué lloraba, pero Baekhyun no les dijo nada. Recordaba no haber ido a comer a la hora del almuerzo y no haberle hablado a nadie. Recordaba que el día estaba despejado y caluroso pese a ser casi invierno, como si le estuviera llevando la contra a su estado de ánimo. Fue hasta su casa con la vista en el suelo, pasando por entre la hojarasca y sin prestarle atención al crujido que soltaba cuando la pisaba, pese a lo mucho que le solía gustar hacerlo. Al llegar, su madre lo vio, pero él fue directo hasta su habitación y le echó llave para que nadie pudiera molestarlo. Necesitaba estar solo, estar en paz y poder descargarse tranquilo.

Su padre golpeó la puerta varias veces esa noche para pedirle que fuera a comer, pero él no quería. No tenía apetito y le costaba tragar hasta su propia saliva. Un rato más tarde hizo el intento su hermano, pero obviamente no pudo abrir la puerta ya que se había encerrado. Baekhyun agradeció en ese momento el haberle pedido la llave a su madre cuando se mudaron a esa casa, y ella se la había dado con la condición de que la usara sólo en casos de emergencia, como si entraba un ladrón o algo. Y él había cumplido, hasta ese momento.

Despertó pasadas unas horas: se había quedado dormido con el rostro enterrado en la almohada sin darse cuenta. Estaba ahora toda húmeda, así que la volteó. Afuera el cielo seguía igual de oscuro, y un vistazo a su reloj le hizo saber que eran pasadas las doce. Su habitación se encontraba bañada en la luz azulina de la noche, por lo que no tuvo muchas dificultades para localizar sus pantuflas. Seguía sintiéndose pésimo y sin ánimos para comer, pero el estómago le rugía con ferocidad así que no le quedó opción. Abrió con sigilo la puerta y bajó hasta la cocina en puntas de pie, agradecido de que ningún peldaño crujiera. Su madre le había dejado comida en un plato, pero Baekhyun no tenía ganas de calentársela ni de andar haciendo ruido con los cubiertos. Lo que menos quería era que alguien despertara y fuera a hablarle para saber qué le pasaba.

Sacó de la alacena una baguette y algo de comida del refrigerador, con la intención de hacerse un sándwich. La bombilla se quemó de pronto y lo dejó a oscuras mientras cortaba el pan. Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa y lo primero que pensó fue que alguien había tocado el interruptor, así que miró hacia la puerta, pero al hacerlo pudo sentir un dolor agudo en el índice, penetrante. Demasiado tarde cayó en la cuenta de que se acababa de hacer un tajo. Soltó todo y se llevó el dedo a la boca; contuvo un grito haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol. Rogaba por dentro que nadie hubiese escuchado el repiqueteo del cuchillo contra el mármol. El sabor metálico de la sangre de inmediato le impregnó la lengua, y su dedo palpitaba. Inmerso en la negrura no podía ver cuán grave era el corte, por lo que decidió ir al baño de la planta baja. Comprobó, con un suspiro irregular, que se había rebanado toda la yema del índice izquierdo. Extrajo del botiquín una cajita de tiritas adhesivas, y una vez envuelto su dedo, guardó todo y regresó a la cocina.

Se comió el emparedado en silencio, acompañado nada más que por el zumbido del motor de la nevera y el ruido ocasional de algún gato en un tejado vecino. A Baekhyun le ardía el dedo cada vez que lo movía, pero lo tenía merecido por ser tan descuidado. Lo tenía merecido por no haber cenado con su familia antes, por no haber ayudado a Joonmyun la semana anterior, por haber sido un cobarde toda su vida.

Lo tenía merecido y no era suficiente, le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. Joonmyun había tenido que pasar por mucho más que un simple cortecito, y él era una mierda de persona que tenía que sufrir más. Si algún día quería poder volver a ver a Joonmyun a la cara, si quería quitarse toda aquella culpa, tenía que pasar por el mismo dolor que él. Subió a su habitación, resuelto a llevar a cabo los deseos de aquella voz. A cada paso que daba, sentía un fuego en el interior que cada vez le quemaba más. Le abrasaba el pecho, los pulmones, el corazón; le pedía salir, que lo expulsara como fuera. Lo llenaba de remordimiento. Baekhyun quería descargarse.

De haberse podido golpear, lo habría hecho, pero los reflejos de su cuerpo no se lo permitieron. Estuvo tres minutos intentando ponerse un ojo morado y siempre se echaba atrás en el último instante. No se atrevía ni a darse un puñetazo, ni a dejarse caer en la bañera ni a darse en la cara con el picaporte.

Y en el baño de su cuarto vio la maquinita de afeitar que le había comprado su padre hacía dos meses, para que empezara a sentirse más hombre. En su mente de pronto surgió la chispa de una idea. Había leído al respecto y hasta habían visto un documental sobre autolesiones en clase, pero nunca creyó que fuera a hacerlo él. En aquel entonces le había parecido una estupidez, pero mientras se miraba en el espejo, tras haber removido la navaja plateada, podía comprender a la gente que se cortaba las venas. Todo lo que querían era poder expresar su dolor de una forma que no era posible mediante las lágrimas, ¿verdad? Y si él lo hacía, finalmente estaría redimiéndose con Joonmyun por haber sido tan inútil y no haberlo ayudado en ningún momento, ¿no?

Se quedó ahí de pie, frente al lavabo, y se arremangó el suéter y la camisa del uniforme. Jadeaba. Podía casi escuchar sus latidos en aquel silencio sepulcral. Observó a su reflejo a los ojos y por primera vez vio determinación en su mirada. Aquellas pupilas cafés le decían que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Y lo hizo.

Primero se clavó una punta de la navaja sobre la piel, y de inmediato empezaron a rezumar gotitas carmesí que fueron cayendo a la superficie cerámica de abajo con un suave sonido. Creyó que le dolería más, pero apenas sentía una especie de picor, tal vez por la adrenalina. Repitió los cortes horizontales una y otra vez en su muñeca un total de cinco veces, y al terminar, el lavatorio se encontraba teñido casi totalmente por manchones rojos. Tenía el interior más en calma, se sentía apaciguado. Sabía en el fondo que acababa de hacer lo correcto; y más en el fondo aún, que no.

Baekhyun se pasó un algodón con alcohol por las heridas y luego se envolvió el antebrazo con gasa. Hizo correr el agua para que el lavabo se limpiara, y una vez que se cercioró de que no quedara ni una gota de sangre ahí o en el suelo, se fue a dormir. Soñó con tinieblas azabache, absorbentes, que lo rodeaban y ejercían presión sobre su cuerpo. Él se esforzaba por moverse pero no podía. Trataba de gritar pero no salía ningún sonido. Intentaba respirar pero no lo conseguía.

Cuando se despertó, todavía con el uniforme puesto, oyó que su madre le estaba gritando desde el otro lado de la puerta para que se despertara, o llegaría tarde al instituto. A regañadientes, Baekhyun se puso de pie, se alisó la ropa y el cabello y salió. Estaba algo mareado y sudoroso, pero igual decidió bajar a la cocina a tomar el desayuno; seguramente comer algo le haría bien. Antes, pasó por el baño de abajo y se arrancó la gasa. La tiró a la basura y se observó la muñeca: tenía cinco finas líneas que la recorrían transversalmente, de un color rojizo y trazo tembloroso. Las rozó con un dedo y no pudo evitar sisear de dolor.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó su madre cuando lo vio tomar asiento en su lugar habitual de la cocina. Baekhyun simplemente asintió—. ¿Qué te pasó ayer?

—Nada… prefiero no hablar del tema. Estoy bien, no te preocupes —mintió, esbozando una sonrisa agotada.

Su madre lo observó con semblante preocupado pero no insistió. Él sabía que el fin de semana volvería a intentar averiguarlo.

—¡Baekkie, tienes la camisa toda arrugada! —La mujer notó el aspecto de su ropa mientras le llevaba una taza de café—. No puedes ir así a clases. Dámela, te la plancharé mientras comes.

—¡No! —gritó él sin querer, demasiado a la defensiva. Si se quitaba la camisa, le vería la muñeca. Su hermano lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, curioso.

Terminó yendo al instituto con el uniforme desprolijo y el corazón adolorido. Le llamaron la atención varias veces por la apariencia con la que se había presentado, pero no le pudo interesar menos. Lo único que le importaba ya no estaba. Se había ido para siempre.

Con el tiempo, la sensación de pesar fue desapareciendo. Nunca por completo, pero al menos se le hacía más fácil de sobrellevar. Joonmyun y él habían sido prácticamente extraños, pero Baekhyun había sentido hacia él un afecto que no tuvo por nadie más. Tal vez por su forma de ser tan tranquila, tal vez por su sonrisa sincera o su inteligencia. Nunca supo qué fue exactamente lo que hizo que quedara tan perdidamente enamorado de él, porque no lo volvió a ver.

Se le fue olvidando el sonido de su voz. Se le fue olvidando su rostro, con el paso de las estaciones. Pensaba en Joonmyun cada vez que veía a alguien de aspecto triste, pero también pensaba en él cuando escuchaba el cantar suave de algún pájaro o cuando veía a un padre con su hijo paseando de la mano. Pensaba en él mientras caminaba por las playas de Busan, viendo cómo las olas rompían contra las rocas de la costa; pensaba en él mientras subrayaba con colores sus apuntes de Bioquímica, tal como solía hacer Joonmyun en su cuaderno negro.

No recordaba tanto su voz ni su rostro, ni tampoco soñaba con él tan a menudo, pero Baekhyun nunca lo olvidó.

★

Tras haber estado un año estudiando la carrera de Veterinaria, Baekhyun se encontró con que era demasiado para él. Sus padres se mostraron sumamente decepcionados y el ambiente en su hogar estuvo tenso durante un tiempo, hasta que, como todo en la vida, terminó quedando en el pasado. Decidió buscarse un empleo para independizarse de una vez. Pasaron los días sin que nada apareciera, hasta que se topó con el aviso de una compañía que solicitaba gente interesada en un empleo de medio tiempo. Se requerían conocimientos básicos de programas informáticos, cosa que él tenía, y era de lunes a viernes por la mañana. El salario probablemente no le fuera a permitir rentar un lugar muy grande, pero al menos iba a poder irse a vivir solo.

Se mudó a un pequeño apartamento ubicado en la zona céntrica de Seúl, a pocas cuadras del río, y cada vez que volvía de trabajar pasaba por los parques y admiraba los distintos colores que tenían las hojas según el mes. Un día, vio en la calle a un grupo de músicos, y uno de ellos tocaba en un piano eléctrico una melodía hermosa que le voló la cabeza. Baekhyun quedó fascinado y empezó a ahorrar para poder comprarse uno. Meses después, adquirió su propio Yamaha y empezó a tomar clases con un profesor particular que iba a su casa una vez por semana.

Pasó así algunos años, esforzándose tanto en el trabajo como en sus lecciones de piano. Notaba cómo de a poco mejoraba, no solo en el aspecto musical, y si se comparaba con el Baekhyun de hacía un mes, podía ver un cambio importante. Cosas que antes le parecían imposibles de tocar ahora estaban al alcance de sus dedos, y la relación con sus colegas del trabajo era satisfactoria.

Una tarde de otoño, su padre falleció en un accidente mientras se dirigía a un seminario de medicina. El auto quedó destruido. Fue una época horrible en la vida de Baekhyun, con más dolor del que sintió tras la partida de Joonmyun, pero en retrospectiva pudo apreciar cómo eso consiguió que su familia se uniera mucho más. Al menos podía rescatar algo bueno de todos esos meses de sufrimiento.

Baekbeom, su hermano mayor, se había ido al servicio militar hacía unos meses, por lo que su madre quedó con la casa para ella sola. No podía pagar todos los gastos con su sueldo, así que Baekhyun comenzó a buscar un empleo mejor que le permitiera poder mantenerse y pasarle algo de dinero a ella. Las semanas transcurrieron sin nada de suerte, y con todo el dolor del mundo tuvo que vender su piano. No le contó a su mamá de dónde había sacado ese dinero; le mintió diciéndole que lo habían ascendido en el trabajo. Ella se alegró y le acarició una mejilla, orgullosa.

Un mes después, abrió en el barrio una tienda de autoservicio, así que Baekhyun dejó su solicitud de empleo ahí y terminaron contratándolo. Era a tiempo completo y ganaba casi el doble que antes, por ende pudo seguir viviendo en su departamento y le pasaba el resto del dinero a su madre.

Durante una charla trivial con un cliente mientras escaneaba sus productos, Baekhyun conoció al dueño de un refugio de animales. Estaban necesitando voluntarios con ganas de atender el lugar uno o dos días a la semana pero sin percibir salario, y le preguntó si estaba interesado. Tenía conocimientos básicos sobre cuidado animal y experiencia tratando con gente, y no era una tarea exigente ni que le demandara mucho tiempo. No hacía nada más además de trabajar, así que Baekhyun aceptó encantado, feliz de poder volver a rodearse de animales. Ofrecer su ayuda como voluntario era algo que siempre había querido hacer: no había nada más lindo que dar sin esperar nada a cambio.

Comenzó a trabajar allí los sábados por la mañana, viendo con alegría cómo las personas entraban y salían del lugar con animales —y a veces llorando cuando le llevaban alguno muy maltratado—. Poco a poco la vida fue recuperando sus colores, de la mano de los maullidos de los gatos y las lamidas de los perros. Tuvo deseos de volver a comprarse un piano y retomar sus lecciones, pero requerían demasiado tiempo de estudio y él ya no contaba con eso. Y una tarde, mientras paseaba por el parque Marronier, un hombre le entregó un volante azul de papel. Baekhyun lo leyó sentado en un banco, con los niños correteando por doquier y los oídos llenos del ruido de los autos y las voces y alguna guitarra que alguien estaba tocando.

Era sobre un coro de aficionados que estaba en busca de nuevos miembros. No hacía falta tener experiencia ni técnica a la hora de cantar, sólo ganas de participar y de conocer personas. Baekhyun siempre había disfrutado de cantar; le gustaba hacerlo en la ducha, cocinando, o en voz alta mientras andaba por la orilla del río Han y creía que nadie le prestaba atención. Se reunían a ensayar los sábados a la tarde, lo cual le venía como anillo al dedo porque tenía esas horas libres.

El destino se encargaba de recompensarlo por su forma altruista de ser. Y así seguiría siendo, porque cada vez que algo malo pasaba en su vida, Baekhyun nunca dejaba que lo derribara. Sabía que las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo. Siempre lo hacían, aunque a veces pareciera que no. Dar sin esperar nada a cambio: así debía manejarse la gente si quería que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor. Había que ser como los animales, que lo único que saben hacer es dar amor.

El destino se encargaba de hacer que todo mejorara en su vida, y Baekhyun no creyó que fuera posible hasta que vio entrar al local de adopción a alguien familiar. Le tomó una fracción de segundo reconocerlo porque su aspecto era un poco diferente, pero esencialmente seguía viéndose igual que en el instituto. Kim Joonmyun había entrado con el sonido de la campanilla, vistiendo una camiseta blanca y shorts deportivos. Tenía el cabello corto y parado y la piel ya sin rastros de acné. Lo primero que atinó a hacer Baekhyun fue agacharse, esconderse tras el mostrador. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Todos los recuerdos de los meses horribles que pasó en EXO High School le volvieron de forma vertiginosa, dejándolo incluso hasta mareado. El corazón se le revolucionó de un instante para el otro, y no consiguió ponerse de pie para saludarlo. No tenía el valor. ¿Con qué cara iba a verlo, después de lo que Joonmyun había tenido que pasar? Además, probablemente ni lo recordara, si jamás habían hablado.

Aunque si no lo recordaba, no tenía por qué sentir temor de hablarle. De ningún modo Joonmyun lo asociaría con aquella época tan oscura.

Entonces lo comprendió: la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad. Una segunda oportunidad para acercarse a él como no había podido hacerlo en el instituto, para hacerse su amigo y brindarle todo el apoyo que fuera capaz de darle.

Levemente nervioso, pero no tanto como lo habría estado a sus dieciséis años si le hubiese tenido que dirigir la palabra, Baekhyun se puso de pie y salió de atrás del mostrador. Enfrentaría sus miedos y finalmente dejaría el pasado atrás.


	4. Final

—Nunca hablabas conmigo en el instituto —le explicó Baekhyun entre sorbos nerviosos de té—, tal vez por eso no te acordabas de mí.

—No comprendo… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No me… atrevía —confesó, comenzando a juguetear con sus pulgares y buscando la mejor forma de expresar sus pensamientos—. Cuando dejaste el instituto, me sentí muy culpable por lo que te pasó.

Hubo una breve pausa en el aire, ligeramente tensa.

—¿Por qué habrías de sentirte culpable? —La bebida de Joonmyun se enfriaba pero no la tocó—. No tuviste nada que ver con eso, ¿o sí?

—¡No! —se apresuró a replicar Baekhyun—. No, claro que no. Pero… pero yo sabía lo que te hacían, Joonmyun. Los veía cuando fingían que no existías o cuando te robaban la tarea. Pude haber hecho algo, _tuve_ que haber hecho algo, pero… elegí quedarme callado y no actuar. Fui un cobarde, lo sé, y no tienes idea de cuánto me odié por ello.

Joonmyun lo observó en silencio, sin saber bien qué responderle. No estaba enojado, sólo falto de palabras. Aquello había resultado tan repentino, tan inesperado, y todavía estaba intentando digerir la información. Baekhyun sintió un nudo en la garganta y empezó a costarle articular las frases.

—Sentía que todo había sido por mi culpa, ¿sabes? —continuó, un instante más tarde—. Tal vez si yo te hubiera ofrecido mi amistad, habrías conseguido s-seguir adelante. Me odié tanto, tanto, Joonmyun, que hasta llegué a lastimarme. —Y dejó su antebrazo al descubierto, donde las cicatrices que se había hecho hacía tantos años estaban marcadas de un color apenas más oscuro que el de su piel. Eran su recordatorio personal, algo que jamás podría borrar. Los ojos de Joonmyun se abrieron como platos al verlas—. No te estoy diciendo esto para que te compadezcas o algo, sólo para que sepas… cuánto te quería yo, aunque nunca fuimos amigos. Tal vez la empatía me hizo reaccionar así, no lo sé, pe…

Se vio interrumpido cuando Joonmyun lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él para darle un beso. Un beso inesperado, imprevisto, que le hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos y que su mente quedara en blanco. Un beso lleno de amor y de esos sentimientos que no se pueden expresar con palabras, que sólo así se dan a entender mejor.

—Estúpido —le dijo Joonmyun cuando se separaron, con los ojos brillosos, tristes—. Fuiste un estúpido, Byun Baekhyun. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que cortarte era una buena idea?

Le acarició la muñeca, y Baekhyun lo miró con asombro porque esa reacción era la última que se hubiera esperado. Su mente paranoica ya se había preparado para que Joonmyun se marchara dando un portazo y lo dejara ahí.

—Y-yo… no…

No encontraba las palabras, sólo algunas inconexas.

—Ojalá me hubieras hablado, Baekhyun. En el instituto, digo. Ahora te recuerdo: eras el chico que se sentaba al lado de la puerta, que a veces se quedaba mirándome y yo pretendía no notarlo. ¡Me parecías muy lindo! —confesó Joonmyun, con una sonrisa temblorosa—. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ahora lo eres aún más, con lágrimas y todo. Eres la persona más hermosa, especial y considerada que he conocido en la vida, y me alegra tanto que nos hayamos vuelto a reunir.

Le volvió a tomar una mano a Baekhyun y la llevó hacia su propia mejilla. El otro lo miraba con incredulidad en los ojos, pero también había en ellos mil sentimientos más que Joonmyun no conseguía distinguir. Su interior también estaba hecho una maraña de emociones, pero la que más predominaba era la gratitud. Gratitud por haber conocido a la persona que tenía enfrente, que ahora le acariciaba el rostro sin necesidad de que él le sujetara la mano. Porque gracias a él su vida se había llenado de luz, de ese algo que le venía faltando hacía mucho tiempo.

Kim Joonmyun ya no rehuía al contacto con otras personas, ahora lo anhelaba. Ya no prefería pasar las noches jugando solo en su dormitorio, sino hablando cara a cara de cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la mente, por más tonta que fuera, con una lata de cerveza adelante y Baekhyun abrazándolo por detrás. Quería salir, conocer más de aquella ciudad que lo había recibido con el pie izquierdo, ir al parque a medianoche y al cine al mediodía.

Se había vuelto una mejor persona gracias a él y a las pequeñas cosas que le había hecho vivir. Y para eso, Joonmyun sólo tenía dos palabras, que pronunció con voz enronquecida:

—Te amo.

∾

Pasaron las semanas y se convirtieron en meses. Empezó a caer la nieve, primero con cristales muy dispersos y luego de forma más copiosa, y Baekhyun y Joonmyun salieron a pasear abrigados con cuatro capas de ropa cada uno. Hablaban con las bocas tapadas por sus bufandas, y el poco aliento que escapaba formaba un vaho que se disolvía en el aire al segundo. Entraron a un local de comida rápida, porque Joonmyun había cometido el error de contarle que jamás fue a uno en su vida y Baekhyun lo forzó a ir con diez grados bajo cero. Compartieron un balde grande de pollo crujiente, sentados en la mesa del rincón. Ya no se ubicaban enfrentados, sino hombro a hombro, y cuando Baekhyun le metió a la boca un trozo de pollo y unas personas que pasaban les echaron una mirada extraña, Joonmyun los observó con la sonrisa más insufrible que pudo poner y besó a su novio. Más tarde se dirigieron a la casa de Baekhyun, para ver una película por internet en el nuevo televisor que se había comprado.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Joonmyun cuando entraron en el dormitorio. Sobre una repisa, encima de la cabecera de la cama de Baekhyun, había alineadas un montón de cajas de diversos colores y tamaños; algunas con ilustraciones y esquinas de metal y otras con cosas metidas adentro que sobresalían por arriba.

—Ah, es mi colección. Me gustan las cajas.

Joonmyun contuvo una risita para no parecer maleducado.

—¿Las… cajas?

—Sí. —Baekhyun lo miró con cierta adustez, pero parecía acostumbrado a que la gente reaccionara así—. Me gustan, son lindas. Pongo cosas dentro, aunque algunas están vacías aún. Antes las tenía en la sala de estar pero la gente se mofaba, así que las trasladé aquí.

—Perdóname, Baek, no era mi intención burlarme —le dijo Joonmyun, sintiendo de pronto que la culpa lo invadía—. Pero tienes que reconocer que no es muy común coleccionar _cajas_.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Hay gente que colecciona de todo, hasta tornillos y tuercas. Y además, míralas. Son tan bonitas, ¿cómo no coleccionarlas? Prefiero guardar las cosas ahí antes que tenerlas en cajas de cartón, escondidas en el ropero.

Procedieron a sacar dos de las ocho mil mantas que guardaba Baekhyun en el armario (tenía un sector sólo para ellas) y se envolvieron hasta parecer burritos vivientes e incomibles. Afuera reinaba el silencio y la nieve caía gentilmente, acumulándose en el marco de madera de la ventana (había en el alféizar dos botellas de vidrio con juncos: uno blanco, que parecía una pluma, y otro rosado, de tallo más largo, que le había dado Joonmyun en otoño). Vieron _Love Actually_ , Baekhyun por primera vez y él por enésima, comiendo palomitas y poniendo pausa a cada rato para ir al baño o simplemente para besarse. Terminaron durmiéndose como a la una de la madrugada.

Un sábado de diciembre, ya finalizando su clase de inglés semanal, Joonmyun acudió a Eric en busca de un consejo mientras se preparaban para otra noche de noraebang.

—¿Se te ocurre algo que le pueda regalar a Baekhyun para Navidad? Llevo días pensando.

—Yo le regalé a mi novia una pulsera y le encantó, prueba con eso —bromeó su profesor—. No, pero depende de cada quien, Joonmyun. Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, ¿qué cosas le gustan?

Pensó en que a Baekhyun le gustaba cantar, pasear por el parque, los licuados, los animales. Nada de eso le sugería obsequios interesantes. ¿Tal vez pudiera grabarse cantando su canción favorita en el noraebang con Eric y dársela? Mmm, no, era un regalo muy tacaño. Necesitaba algo más sentido, más pensado.

¿Algo hecho a mano? Pero, ¿qué? Las manualidades nunca habían sido su fuerte, era un inútil para esas cosas. Sólo servía para cocinar. Pero no podía regalarle comida; quería que lo que le obsequiara le durara para siempre.

De pronto, la respuesta surgió en su mente como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, esperando a que él la descubriera, oculta entre la neblina. Era el regalo más perfecto que podía imaginar.

∾

Joonmyun nunca había festejado la Navidad antes, ni tampoco Baekhyun, pero éste le había insistido.

—Quiero sentirme como en las películas de Hollywood —había dicho una noche mientras cenaban samgyeopsal en Busan—. Quiero decorar la casa con luces y adornos y armar el árbol de Navidad. Quiero colgar las medias sobre la chimenea (bueno, no tenemos chimenea así que las podemos poner en la ventana) y comer bastones de dulce.

Se habían tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones juntos, y Baekhyun había sugerido que rentaran un pequeño apartamento allí, en Busan. Bona viajó con ellos en el bus sin problemas y visitó el mar por primera vez. Estuvo unos cinco minutos ladrándole a las olas y apartándose de un salto cuando se le aproximaban demasiado y le lamían las patas.

—Eres como un niño. Eres mi bebote. —Joonmyun había aceptado porque no podía negarse cuando lo miraba con el rostro tan ilusionado. Le pellizcó una mejilla y Baekhyun le apartó la mano de una bofetada.

Pasaron casi un día entero en el centro comercial. Fueron al más grande que encontraron y allí se dedicaron a pasar la tarjeta de crédito dorada de Joonmyun en un local tras otro. Ya casi era Navidad, pensó él; podían darse el lujo. Estaba repleto de personas que iban de un lado a otro y apenas había sitio para caminar. No paraban de pedir disculpas a diestra y siniestra porque se chocaban gente sin querer, sobre todo a medida que compraban cosas y tenían que andar cargando más y más bolsas. Compraron un árbol verde de un metro y medio —que por suerte se los entregaron a domicilio— y mil objetos para decorarlo: bolas, luces, moños, unas cosas peludas cuyo nombre Joonmyun desconocía… Baekhyun eligió un ángel blanco para poner en la punta.

Una vez de regreso en la tranquilidad de su vivienda rentada por dos semanas, habiendo atravesado la odisea que fue ir a comprar, se dedicaron a dejar todo tan lindo como pudieron. Armar el árbol les tomó unas tres horas, y desenredar las luces como mil. Baekhyun le lanzaba objetos a la cabeza y le enroscaba cosas en el cuello; por eso, cuando terminaron con todo ya era bien entrada la noche.

∾

Pasaron la Navidad los dos solos, junto a Bona. Ninguna de sus familias había querido acompañarlos porque no eran católicas, pero la verdad que no les importó: por algo habían decidido festejarla en otra ciudad. Les habían preguntado meramente por cortesía, para que luego sus madres no se ofendieran. Mientras que contaran con la presencia del otro, ellos estaban felices. Harían todo lo posible para que su primera Navidad fuese mágica, tan mágica como las películas y series la hacían ver.

Mayormente, fue un día como cualquier otro, y la cena no tuvo nada de particular excepto que fue un poco más elegante que de costumbre. Habían puesto un par de velas junto a un centro de mesa muy bello repleto de flores rojas y blancas. Comieron, brindaron con champagne cuando dieron las doce y se asomaron al balcón a ver los fuegos artificiales. Bona ladraba enloquecida, y fue a esconderse bajo la cama de dos plazas pasados unos minutos.

—Te he comprado un regalo —le dijo él a Baekhyun, con el cielo tintineando por las luces y los estallidos—. Me ha costado pensarlo, así que ojalá te guste.

Joonmyun fue hasta abajo del árbol y le entregó una pequeña cajita oscura adornada con un moño dorado.

—Feliz Navidad —finalizó, sonriente. Baekhyun tomó el obsequio y lo abrió deprisa, casi como un niño hiperactivo que no puede esperar para saber qué le dieron.

Extrajo de la caja una pequeña lámina de metal adherida a un trozo circular de cuero negro: una pulsera. Grabada sobre la superficie cromada había una única palabra: _fearless_.

—Me has contado del miedo que tuviste en el pasado —le explicó Joonmyun, cuando su novio lo miró con un claro interrogante en los ojos—. Cómo no te atrevías a hablarme o a expresar tus pensamientos por temor al qué dirán. Has vivido todos estos años cargando con lo que me pasó, sintiéndote en el fondo culpable, pero déjame decirte que no, Baekhyun: no fuiste, no eres ni serás jamás el culpable de nada malo que me pase.

Baekhyun lo observaba con la boca entreabierta y ojos tristes, y Joonmyun supo que si seguía hablando iba a hacerlo conmover, pero no podía callar todo lo que sentía en el corazón. Dio un paso hacia él, y de pronto pudo verle el rostro con tanta claridad que hasta distinguió las luces intermitentes de colores reflejadas en sus pupilas.

—Fuiste todo lo _hermoso_ que me pasó en esta vida —continuó—. Tal vez no lo hayas notado, o tal vez sí, pero me ayudaste a crecer y a salir de mi caparazón. Gracias a ti soy una mejor persona, y por eso, lo único que quiero en la vida es que seas feliz. Quiero que seas tan feliz como me has hecho tú a mí. Que dejes el pasado atrás de una vez por todas, que lo entierres, que dejes de tener miedo. —Le quitó a Baekhyun su pulsera de las manos y se la ajustó en la muñeca izquierda. Las cicatrices quedaron totalmente cubiertas, ocultas del mundo—. Déjalo ir, Baekhyun. Tenemos todo un futuro por delante, eso es lo que realmente importa.

Y Baekhyun, con los ojos brillosos y la voz trémula, le tomó una mano.

—Eres la persona más cursi que he conocido en la vida, Kim Joonmyun. —Le dio un beso prolongado, dulce, y él sintió cómo una lágrima le aterrizaba en los labios—. El regalo es perfecto, pero tú lo eres aún más. Me encanta… Muchas gracias.

Se quedaron durante unos segundos de pie frente al árbol de Navidad, en silencio.

—Yo no tengo para regalarte algo tan lindo como esto —dijo Baekhyun luego, alzando su antebrazo—, pero creo que de todos modos te va a gustar.

Desapareció brevemente hacia el dormitorio y regresó con una pequeña caja rosa entre las manos. Joonmyun lo miró con perplejidad porque la reconoció: era una de las de su repisa.

—¿Eso era lo que traías escondido en tu abrigo? No me digas que me harás empezar mi propia colección de cajas, por favor —bromeó.

—No, bobo. Es decir, si quieres. No me molestaría. —Baekhyun rió y le entregó su presente—. Te regalo esto y todo lo que hay dentro.

Joonmyun tomó la caja rosada, que tenía un dibujo pintado a mano de un puente sobre el mar. Al quitarle la tapa, se encontró con que estaba llena de papeles. Eran cartas. Extrajo una al azar y se puso al lado de una lámpara, para poder leerla mejor.

 

Querido Suho: hoy te vi vestido de blanco y parecías un ángel, tan bello y puro. Me parece que te empezaré a llamar así a partir de ahora: Suho. Eres como mi ángel guardián, aunque no lo sepas y jamás te enterarás, pero cada vez que te miro me siento mejor. Cuando me pongo triste por sacar una mala calificación, veo tu rostro, siempre sonriente, y se me pasa. Aunque tú te llevas siempre los elogios de los profesores y a veces me pongo un poco celoso. Ojalá fuera tan inteligente como tú.

 

—No me juzgues, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Baekhyun antes de que él pudiera decir nada—. Tenía dieciséis años. Mi única forma de descargarme era escribiéndote esas cartas que nunca se suponía que leyeras.

Joonmyun no pudo contener una risotada cariñosa al ver el rostro sonrojado de su novio. Guardó la carta en su caja y la dejó en el sofá.

—Y luego resulta que el cursi soy yo, claro. ¿Me has escrito una para cada color de ropa que llevaba?

—Hey. —Baekhyun puso un puchero y fingió sentirse ofendido, pero se le asomaba una sonrisa que no podía ocultar—. No hagas que me arrepienta y me lleve la caja de vuelta a casa.

—Me pregunto qué otras cosas tendrás guardadas en tu colección…

—Ah, es secreto confidencial. Tal vez algún día te lo cuente.

Pensaba dejar a Joonmyun con toda la curiosidad del mundo, y cuando ya no pudiera soportarla más, le enseñaría que tenía lápices en una, partituras de Chopin en otra y hojas secas en la naranja.

∾

A Joonmyun le parecía que apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde que se quedó dormido. Baekhyun lo sacó de su sueño dándole sacudidas, susurrándole cosas que no conseguía comprender porque tenía el cerebro demasiado adormilado.

—Vamos, despierta, mi Suho —decía. Podía sentirle la sonrisa en su voz—. Es importante.

—¿Baekhyun…? ¿Qué sucede? —Joonmyun se sonó la espalda tras sentarse en el colchón.

—Vístete, tenemos que salir. Hay algo que quiero hacer y no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Le gustaba hablar de esa forma enigmática, sin explicarle qué diablos quería hasta que llegasen al lugar en cuestión. A alguna gente le irritaba y a otros les daba igual. Joonmyun estaba entre esos últimos.

Bajó de la cama, con cuidado de no pisar a Bona (quien los miraba de forma inquisidora, con las orejas alzadas) y se calzó. Estaba por tomar una camisa del armario cuando Baekhyun lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó a las prisas del dormitorio, diciéndole que no importaba que sólo tuviera el pijama puesto, que debían salir ahora. Los pasillos del edificio, las veredas y las calles estaban desiertas. Joonmyun no sabía qué hora era, sólo que estaban en mitad de la madrugada. No sabía adónde lo llevaba Baekhyun por las calles de Busan, caminando como si conociera el trayecto de memoria y produciendo un leve crujido bajo las suelas al andar. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba, pero no le importaba siempre que estuviera junto a él.

La luna brillaba en el cielo, y a pesar de estar sumergidos en la noche, se podía ver sin problemas. De vez en cuando oían a alguien gritar en la distancia; resabios de los festejos de Navidad. Su voz resonaba por la ciudad y llegaba hasta ellos traída por el viento. Poco a poco el aire fue adquiriendo sabor a salitre, y no pasó mucho hasta que doblaron en una esquina y divisaron la playa. A la distancia, muchos metros hacia la izquierda, centelleaba una fogata rodeada de tres o cuatro personas; sus siluetas negras resultaban prácticamente indistinguibles. Pero Baekhyun lo llevó en dirección opuesta, hacia el este, y se les metía arena en el calzado pero no tenían tiempo de parar y quitárselo.

Llegaron a un punto en el que los edificios y las calles dejaron de interferir en su visión, y pudieron ver el océano en toda su extensión y su negrura.

—Hay un sueño que quiero cumplir —dijo Baekhyun entre jadeos—. Perdona que te haya traído con tanta prisa, pero me quedé dormido y ya casi es la hora.

Joonmyun lo observó: tenía las mejillas rosadas y estaba completamente despeinado por el viento y por haberse acabado de levantar. Imaginó que él se vería igual, solo que menos tierno.

—¿Casi es hora de qué?

—Del amanecer, Joonmyun. Siempre quise ver el amanecer desde la playa.

Baekhyun lo miraba con afecto y había algo que se estaba callando, que por algún motivo no quería revelarle. Pero estaba bien, pensó Joonmyun; tenía todo el derecho del mundo. Además, ¿qué importaba?

Se quedaron los minutos restantes en silencio, escuchando el sonido del mar y de los vehículos que circulaban en la distancia, casi imperceptibles, dibujando curvas de luz con sus faroles. No tenían nada que decirse ni tampoco hacía falta. Baekhyun se agarraba con una mano la muñeca donde llevaba su nueva pulsera, y Joonmyun le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él, porque hacía bastante frío. Tenían suerte de que no estuviera nevando.

El sol empezó a asomar por el horizonte, con parsimonia y lentitud. Joonmyun recordó la vez que Baekhyun lo llevó a ver el atardecer en el río Han: esto era igual de hermoso. Tal vez en ese cielo no hubiera tantos colores como en aquel entonces, y tal vez no soplara una brisa estival, pero miró hacia el costado y vio a su novio allí, con una expresión de suma tranquilidad en el rostro y los ojos llorosos.

—Baekhyun, ¿estás bien?

Él asintió con una sonrisa y se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano.

—Llevo toda la vida esperando este momento. Gracias, Joonmyun.

Y le dio un abrazo. Un abrazo cargado de emociones y recuerdos que sólo él conocería; un abrazo tibio pese a la temperatura y la estación. Un abrazo que significaba más de lo que imaginaba. Cuando se separaron, varias decenas de latidos de sus corazones más tarde, con el sol pintando reflejos ambarinos en sus cabellos, Baekhyun volvió a hablar.

—Tengo que confesarte algo. No te lo dije hasta ahora porque me daba mucha vergüenza, pero me tienes que prometer que no te vas a reír.

—Lo prometo —dijo Joonmyun, que nunca cumplía porque terminaba riéndose igual.

—¿Recuerdas las visitas semanales a tu casa para chequear el estado de Bona y eso? Me las inventé. No existe tal cosa.

Joonmyun abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Le había parecido que eran demasiadas preguntas las que le había hecho en ese entonces cuando lo visitó, pero eso no disminuyó el impacto.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué hiciste eso?

—Estaba un poco desesperado, ¿sí? O sea, ¿cómo se suponía que te volviera a ver, si no? Nunca ibas a regresar al refugio a adoptar a los demás perritos. Nunca iba a encontrarte otra vez.

—Eres un bobo. Un bobo muy tierno y muy bobo. Y para que sepas, sí tenía la intención de adoptar al resto de los perros. La sigo teniendo.

Baekhyun dejó escapar una risa melodiosa, alegre y aliviada.

—¿No me vas a hacer el típico escándalo de «nuestra relación está basada en una mentira» y eso? ¿No vas a irte corriendo y a dejarme aquí llorando, mientras mis lágrimas refulgen con el sol y yo grito tu nombre a los cuatro vientos?

—Mmm, nop. —Joonmyun lo despeinó cariñosamente; sabía que el otro odiaba que lo hiciera—. Sólo porque yo también tengo una confesión que hacerte.

Ahora le tocó a Baekhyun poner una expresión de asombro en el rostro, aunque estaba mezclada con algo de curiosidad.

—Oh, ¡se dio vuelta la cosa! Me vas a confesar que tuviste un amorío con Jongdae mientras yo trabajaba, ¿no?

Sacó juguetonamente la lengua y Joonmyun le contestó con sorna:

—Tienes que dejar de ver tantas novelas, Baek. Te hacen mal. Además, Jongdae es hétero.

—Eso dicen todos, créeme. Cuanto más hétero son, más se excitan viendo bultos en la playa.

—¿Me vas a dejar contarte mi secreto? —Suspiró con dramatismo—. Si no quieres me voy, eh.

—Perdón. Perdón, señor, adelante. —Baekhyun lo invitó a proseguir haciendo con su mano un ademán.

—El día ese que te invité a almorzar y cocinamos los fideos, llené de harina adrede la toalla que te di porque envidiaba tu piel tan perfecta.

Su novio jadeó con fuerza.

—¡Mentira! ¡No serías capaz de hacer algo tan ruin! —replicó, con aspecto de estar verdaderamente escandalizado. Joonmyun alzó dos manos en un gesto defensivo.

—¡Oye, mira cómo terminaron las cosas gracias a eso! En vez de enfadarte deberías agradecerme. Agradécele a tu ángel guardián, mortal, pues gracias a su divina intervención ahora estamos donde estamos.

Baekhyun le lanzó un puñado de arena que adentro tenía una pequeña concha.

—¡Con mi piel no, Kim Joonmyun! ¡Con mi piel no te metas! Ni tampoco con mi cabello. —Soltó una carcajada y se le abalanzó—. Pero sí, sí que te estoy agradecido por haberme invitado a comer ese día. Aunque… —Se aproximó para susurrarle al oído—: ahora he aprendido a hacer fideos, y me salen más ricos que los tuyos.

Y rompió a correr en dirección a la salida de la playa, soltando un grito. Joonmyun lo observó un instante antes de perseguirlo tan rápido como pudo, sintiendo que el pecho se le inflaba de alegría. Baekhyun miraba hacia atrás cada tanto y se reía bien fuerte, pero no había nadie que pudiera escucharlos ni verlos a esa hora. Las sombras se proyectaban alargadas por las calles de pavimento y el cielo seguía de un tono grisáceo, queriendo aclarar poco a poco. Tenían un aspecto completamente desaliñado y las voces roncas por el viento gélido; la piel de gallina porque habían salido sólo con sus pijamas y una chaqueta. Baekhyun se metió solo al ascensor del edificio y Joonmyun subió los escalones de dos en dos para alcanzarlo antes de que llegara.

Eran lo más lejano a la perfección que podía imaginar en ese instante. Pero mientras iban por el pasillo en dirección al apartamento, riéndose y despertando a medio mundo y con Bona ladrando del otro lado de la puerta, Joonmyun se sintió completo. Estaba totalmente conforme y no necesitaba nada más.

 

★ _fin_


End file.
